Disappearance
by Dinomonsterer
Summary: Max is sent to Hadley military school for Americas worst teens. But everything at Hadley is not as it seems. Students keep disappearing, teachers seem to have inhuman powers, and Max can feel herself changing with every second she spends there. Fax!
1. Welcome to hell

**A/n Soooo Hiya! Uh just felt like I should do something other than sleep this summer so I'm gonna start writing again. Okay so first of all I don't own MR but I do own the plot. I have never been to a military school and know nothing about all of the scientifical stuff in the story so all of that is completely made up. Other than that enjoy the story. **

Hadley Educational Laboratory. Acronym H.E.L. Pronounced hell. That's right I'm going to school at a place called hell. Charming isn't it? Isn't a lab called hell where you've always dreamed to going to school? Somewhere where scientists can just drug anyone who doesn't comply with every single rule? No? Me either.

I was sent to Hadley purely because no other school can handle me. Hadley started out as a lab about ten years ago but then some brilliant scientist discovered this revolutionary "cure" for violence. It was then transformed into a sort of military school and rather than changing the name they simply added educational. Voile instant detention facility.

The "cure" is still in the testing stages so only America's most hated children get to try it out. Kids whose parents have nowhere else to turn. Kids like me. My name is Maximum Ride, Max for short, and I am a devious unstoppable teenage criminal. No I haven't killed anyone. Yet. The staff at Hadley has me hovering near the edge of murder. I'm here because I've been kicked out of 16 military schools in the last 3 years and my parents have nowhere else to send me to. Murders aren't allowed at Hadley. The students here have to meet very specific qualifications.

All students must be between ages 12 and 18. They must be extremely violent. They are the types of students other schools just can't handle. The kind of kids breaking out of their schools or selling drugs to other students. Those brilliant and violent enough to be perfect criminals. The most elite criminal teenagers in the country. I fell honored.

The Hadley campus is basically like any other military school: a few concrete buildings, lots of walls and chicken wire, and last but not least the ugliest meanest staff possible. I was being shown around by a large creature with thick hairy arms and a large lumpy head. I couldn't tell if it was male or female so we will just call it she-man.

She-man was showing me the grounds giving me the usual spiel you get when arriving at a new school. I stopped listening to those after my third military school. It's always the same "no drugs or alcohol, no partying, no leaving campus, killing is frowned upon…"Blah blah blah. All I needed to know was where classes were, where my room was, and what time they served the food. The rest I can figure out on my own. We finally made it to my room and I started listening to she-man again.

"You must be here by eleven every night. There is a lounge for both boys and girls down the hall. Breakfast is at seven in the morning and classes start at eight. Dinner is served at six thirty at night. Lunch is after classes in the morning and you go back to class. You won't have to go to afternoon classes today because you showed up late. Cameras are all over the halls so don't try anything. Unpack your stuff and be in the cafeteria for lunch in five." She-man said before pounding down the hall to torture some other delinquent.

I frowned and tossed my duffel bag on the bed. I had a single. One bed one set of drawers and one tiny closet. All white and extremely clean. At least I wouldn't have a roommate. In my experiences I've figured out roommates either: A) Break the rules and get you in trouble, B)Rat you out when you break the rules, or C) Are totally losers.

I started back down the hall and followed the loud noises to where I assumed would be the cafeteria. I burst through the doors and surveyed my new home, at least for awhile. If I played it right I could be out of here in a few weeks. There was the usual array of angsty looking teenagers, lots of black clothes, piercings, and eyeliner (and not just on chicks). There were a few spots of color around the room, a sky blue sweatshirt in a corner, red sunglasses being tossed around the room, but mostly black everywhere. The room smelled suspiciously like burning flesh and rotting meat and it was full of loud teens. Fun.

I made my way around the crowd towards the line to get food. The choices appeared to be cardboard, plastic, and mystery meat. I chose cardboard and went to find a seat. Choosing the right place to sit was crucial. You don't want to sit with pansies that will cry and follow every rule, but sitting with obvious rule breakers will get you in to trouble. Sitting alone is always an option, you seem mysterious and dangerous. The friends come to you. And with the right friends with the right connections it is easy enough to smuggle in anything you need. Like normal food for example. But sitting alone also singled you out for the staff and you do not want them watching you any more than they were required to.

I finally decided on a small group sitting near the outskirts of the crowd. There were four kids at the table. They looked silent but capable enough to cause trouble and not get caught. The youngest there was a blond girl that looked about twelve. She looked sweet and innocent enough but had a mischievous glint in her eyes and a sly smile. A boy sat next to her, probably around fourteen, he looked a lot like the younger girl. They had the same blond hair and light blue eyes. Next came a girl probably around fifteen with mocha colored skin and curly dark brown hair. She was sitting next to a guy around my age with spiky blond hair and cloudy gray eyes.

"Hey I'm Max." I said as I sat down next to the older guy at the table.

"Iggy." He said as he nodded his head in my direction.

"I'm Nudge" said the older girl "and that's Angel and Gazzy."

Hmm weird names but then again I've heard weirder. "What are you guys here for?" I asked.

"Gazzy and I blew up another military school using only peanut butter, a sweatshirt, and a couple matches." Iggy said.

"I hacked the FBI database." Nudge stated proudly.

"I orchestrated a major attempt to infiltrate the white house." Angel stated with a huge grin on her face. "What about you?"

"I just got kicked out of a bunch of other schools."

"What for?" Gazzy asked sounding surprised I had made it in for such a benign reason. Frankly I was too but I figured they had another reason that I would find out about eventually.

"Nothing major. Being a smart ass, sneaking out, locking teachers in their classrooms…"

"Cool," Gazzy said. We kept conversing and by the end of the hour I knew everything I needed to know about the school and my new group. Angel and Gazzy were brother and sister and they had met Iggy and become friends a few schools ago. Iggy was a blind pyro and Gazzy was his assistant. Angel was a devious criminal mastermind. They had hooked up with Nudge when they had come to Hadley. She was this insane hacker. There was one other guy in their group. Some kid named Fang. He was in isolation right now for switching off a few cameras so he could sneak out after curfew (Curfew was at eleven.)

"We'll see you tomorrow Max." Iggy said because I wasn't starting classes until tomorrow.

"Okay."

"Bye Max." Angel yelled as she and the others were rushed towards the door towards the school buildings.

"Bye!" I yelled back as I started towards the other door. I walked down the hall towards my room. My room was at the very end of the hall. It was the only door still plain white. Every other door in the hallway was covered with posters of screamo bands, bumper stickers, or some other sort of decoration. The door next to mine was covered in every color of duct tape possible. Hot pink, lime green, black, orange, baby blue, even tie-dye duct tape. Glittery writing wrote two names on the door. Nudge and Angel. Figures.

I got back to my room and found a set of sheets on the bed. I made the bed and lay down on it. Something was bothering me. Why was I here? Yes I was a devious plotting teenager with a knack for pissing adults off. Yes I could get myself kicked out of schools in less than a month. But I wasn't this giant uncontrollable criminal. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel seemed like good kids, but they had all committed major crimes. I hadn't.

Why could I be here? It couldn't be because of my criminal history. All of that was minor. And it couldn't be because of all the schools I'd been kicked out of. There were lots more schools I could go through before this was the last place I could go to. That left only Jeb. Jeb was my stepdad, and he hated me. The feeling was mutual. He was the one that convinced my mom to send me to that first military school. And things just got worse from there. Jeb was also filthy rich and a renowned scientist. It was possible that he used some scientist connections and a lot of money to buy me into this school. I wouldn't put it past him.

My mom had married Jeb about three years ago. Jeb loved my little sister Ella. She was about two years younger than me and she was sweet and innocent. She was basically every parent's idea of a perfect child. Ella had straight A's, a nice boyfriend, and nice friends. When I had lived with them I had been the exact opposite of Ella. I'd barely passed all my classes, beat up any guy who asked me out, and most of my friends were criminals and druggies. I'd been arrested once for a crime I didn't even commit. I was just there with one of my friends.

Jeb had sent my away because I wasn't perfect. So he cut me out of his life. I didn't resent Ella for being perfect. In a fact I really love her. But I wasn't going to be perfect and preppy so Jeb would keep me around. That just wasn't me. I don't conform, I don't behave, and I don't change myself to be what other people expect. I loved my mom too even though she let Jeb send me away. The only person I truly hated in my family was Jeb.

So I was pretty sure that Jeb had sent me here. That was low even for that bastard. I was in hell thanks to my evil stepfather. Luckily hell was no match for Maximum Ride.

**A/n so hope you liked it. Rant of the day: running. I hate it. The end.**


	2. The Evil Brick Wall

**Yay! Two reviews i am so happy. :) Thanks to Starstruck by 3OH3 and The Flock's Bud. I love you both! (That sounded slightly creepy...) Anyway i am still not James Patterson and that will not change at any point during this story so i will no longer be putting disclaimers because I am far too lazy. **

**Funny moment of the day: So i was at swim practice and my coach was yelling at the team. Someone told him that it was a free country and we could do what we want. His Response? "No! This is a dictatorship! And I'm the dick!"**

Uhhhhh I groaned as I rolled out of bed. One of the things I never got used to about these schools was waking up early. I always wake up exactly ten minutes before breakfast.

No way in hell (get it no way in _hell_ that's the name of the school haha funny…) was I waking up early to do hair, makeup, etc… I threw on jeans and a sweatshirt and scraped my long blond hair into a ponytail and stumbled down the hall towards the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was ten times quieter than it had been at lunch yesterday probably because of the ungodly hour in the morning we were experiencing.

The food was being handed out in the same was as yesterday along with a paper cup containing several pills. They must have been the pills used to contain us. Teachers stood by and made sure you swallowed the pills before you got the food.

I grabbed several plates of something that faintly resembled eggs. It might not have been edible but I was hungry. I saw Iggy and the guys sitting at the same table as yesterday. Nudge waved me over and I noticed everyone at the table had about as much food as me.

The four kids I had met yesterday were all dressed in bright colors. That was why I had noticed them yesterday they were a mass of color around the stereotypical masses of black. There was another guy at the table today; I assumed it was their friend Fang. He was dressed all in black like most of the kids here. His face wasn't pierced though which was unusual and he wasn't wearing eyeliner or creepy emo necklaces. He looked like a normal kid, just dressed all in black.

Fang looked like he was about Iggy and I's age. He had black hair that fell into his eyes and a sullen expression on his face. His skin was olive toned and his eyes were dark, almost black. He was fairly good looking but that doesn't really mean much to me. He raised an eyebrow as I sat down but didn't say a word.

"This is Max," said Nudge "she's cool." He nodded but didn't say a word.

"So, Iggy what are classes like here?" I asked to break the silence that was settling over the table.

"Lame," he responded. "They group us together by grade and each grade is separated into several classes each with one teacher. Like back in elementary school. Each grade is in a separate building. Seniors like us only have two classes. People seem to drop out or be released as they get older… I'm in Mr. Dray's class and Fang has Ms. Mart. You want Mr. Dray, Ms. Mart is an evil old hag."

"I have Ms. Mart." I answered with a frown "How bad is she?"

"Horrible." Fang answered.

"It speaks." I murmured as I stabbed my "eggs" with a fork.

"Don't get used to it." He said without cracking a smile.

"So how do I survive this evil old hag?"

"From what I've heard don't talk, think, or breath," Iggy told me while shoveling pancakes into his mouth. Not attractive.

"Hmmm so I just shouldn't show up?"

"Unless you want to be monitored individually I would show up."

"Hmm so they won't like kick me out for that will they?"

"No they won't kick people out for something like that. You're going to have to do something major to leave here."

"I'm gonna have to make some major plans then." I mused out loud.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Fang said, "people tend to disappear here if they cause to much trouble."

"Yeah that's called getting kicked out." I informed him in a "duh" tone of voice.

"But then their parents will come to pick them up and discover that they aren't here. Dun dun dun. They say the kids that disappear "ran away" but four people have gone missing in the last month. And that's just those whose parents notice." Iggy said sounding like he was the villain in a stupid horror movie.

"Lame. Maybe I should run away instead of just getting kicked out. That could take less time." I said out loud.

"Good luck, Maxi. This is the highest security school in the country. However they got out it's a mystery to everyone else here." Iggy said.

"Hmm I can find a way. Eventually…" I responded a second before the bell rang.

"Let's go Max." Fang said. "See you guys." He stood up and I followed him towards the doors. Fang and Iggy were both about a head taller than me. Which is surprising because at 5'8" I'm not exactly short. We excited the dorm building and began walking towards another smaller building on the edges of the grounds. It was a small building, barely enough room for the two classrooms it contained, and like everything else here it was a dull gray color.

Fang led the way to the classroom on the right and we both sat down in the very back of the room.

A second later a brick wall of a woman walked in. No, she was a brick wall on steroids. She was large and square, similar to she-man, and had the same hairy body and face. There was a huge wart next to her bright red lips and her eyebrows dipped together to form a thick, hairy, caterpillar-like unibrow. A similar mustache resided on her upper lip.

"Ve half a new student class," She spoke in a highly accented Russian accent. "Max-e-mum Ride vill you please stand up."

I stood up and raised an arm in a wave to the rest of the class. There were probably twenty or so kids in the class, none of them, well except maybe Fang, looked like anything special. "I'm Max." I said before sitting back in my pencil-graffiti covered desk.

"Vell Miss Max I expect you vill be vell behaved in my class." She said narrowing her cold brown eyes at me from across the room. Doesn't she just seem like a ball of sunshine?

She grabbed three different colored textbooks and sat them on my desk with a loud thump. "These vill be yours to study vith. You are expected to bring them to class each and every day." Ms. Mart said with what I expected to be a smug expression on her face. I couldn't tell since it was so disfigured to begin with.

"Thanks," I said looking her straight in the eye before leaning down to put the stack of books under my desk.

She frowned and the stomped back up towards the front of the classroom. "Ve vill start vith math today. Pages 60-65 are due to tomorrow." She said.

I opened the green textbook and discovered that it was the same math book I had used at my last school. And we had already covered that material there. I zipped through the problems and closed my book in less than fifteen minutes. With lots of time left on my hands I began doodling absent-mindedly on a blank sheet of notebook paper.

I was in the middle of a very detailed drawing of me blowing up Ms. Mart with a grenade when a sheet of paper landed on my desk. _Nice drawing_ was written in neat precise handwriting. I looked over and saw fang bent over his book, but he was watching me out of the corner of his eye so I figured it was him.

_Thanks. Just one part of my plan to get kicked out of this school_

_Nice. But you might wanna think about just blowing up the whole campus if you can get your hands on a grenade._

_Ahh that could work too but you see then I wouldn't have the pleasure of seeing the old hag burned to pieces. _

_But if you kill her by doing something like cutting her up with a knife then she will die a slow painful death._

_That would be a plus._

_Then you can just burn up the pieces and you can still see her being burned._

_Hmm I see why they put you in here. You have a devious homicidal mind._

_You say that like it's a bad thing._

I was about to reply when the old hag caught me scribbling on the paper. "Fang! Max! Is zere anysing you vould like to say to ze class?" she said.

I knew we were caught so I figured I might as well have some fun before I got in trouble. "Yes," I answered, "We were just discussing my lovely rendition of your death." I said holding up the picture "And the best way to kill you. So you would feel as much pain as possible. Does anyone else have any ideas?" The class stared at me, shocked; I guess they had never had a trouble-maker like me in their classes. See, this is why I get kicked out of schools. I just have a talent for pissing people off. It's a very useful skill.

Ms. Mart, however, was not shocked, she was just angry. "Max, Fang, you vill both half tree veeks of detention."

"How long is "tree" weeks?"

"21 days." she snarled and narrowed her eyes. I smiled before I flopped lazily back into my chair to finish my lovely drawing. I was pretty proud of myself. If I kept this up I wouldn't even have to be here for all three weeks of my detention.

**Rant of the day: Swim practice! It sucked today. We had to swim like 5 miles starting at six in the morning. Why on earth did I choose this sport? Because I am too uncoordinated to do anything else.**


	3. Mud and a Fish Dude

**A/n Yay! 12 whole reviews! Since i have so many I'm gonna start replying to some!**

**Zammierox: Omg! Its you! You reviewed like every chapter of my other story!**

**DarkAngelWings159: Don't worry there will be plenty more people to hate.**

**The Flock's Bud: I LOVE YOU MORE! IN A TOTALLY CREEPY WAY! AND YOU KNOW ITS TRUE CUZ ITS IN CAPS! **

**Everyone: Thanks for reviewing! :)**

At a normal school detention is usually something pretty mundane like sitting in a desk and being quiet of writing lines. In Harry Potter books it is usually something dangerous or painful like hunting for unicorn killers in the forbidden forest or writing lines that appear in your own blood.

At Hadley detentions aren't as painless as at a normal school or as cool as in Harry Potter. No at Hadley detentions are just as boring as normal school punishments but still with pain involved! Isn't that exciting!

Fang and I were supposed to scrub bricks on the back of the cafeteria building with toothbrushes along with several other teens. How is that painful you may be wondering? While scrubbing these bricks we would be standing in roseless rose bushes. Meaning in a patch of thorns.

Detention had no set length. We would simply be finished when we cleaned a twenty foot section all the way to the roof. How they expected us to make it all the way to the top of the building I didn't know.

"So how are we gonna clean all the way up to the roof?" Fang asked voicing my earlier thoughts.

"I have no idea. We could ask for a ladder?"

"No, they get mad if you ask for anything. Here hop on my shoulders you clean the top and I'll hold you up."

"Okay." I said as I climbed onto his shoulders the way dads carried their kids when they were little.

He stood up slowly under my weight and managed to raise me high enough to reach the top. He held onto my feet to keep me from falling off as I began scrubbing madly at the top of the wall.

"You know this isn't really fair," I told Fang after I had been scrubbing for a few minutes. "Everyone else here is cleaning this wall and all you're doing is standing there holding my feet."

"You're right this isn't fair. All you guys have to do is scrub the wall while I have to hold you up and make sure neither of us fall and get stabbed to death by thorns."

"Are you implying that I weigh too much, Fang?"

"Yes, Max, yes I am."

"I find that rather rude."

"Just hurry up and finish scraping all that crap off so I can put you down."

"I could… Or I could drag this out as slow as possible so you are in pain for longer. Which sounds more like me?" I grinned as I scrubbed the wall. He stayed silent and I grinned as I kept scrubbing.

I finished the section I was doing and I leaned to continue brushing just as he moved a step to the right. The disruption in balance led to him stumbling out of the thorns and towards a large puddle of mud.

He then leaned forward and propelled both him and me into the puddle where we were both instantly covered with mud.

"Fang," I said in my best _you are about to die_ voice "What did you just do."

"Me?" He scoffed "This is your fault."

"I wasn't the one who felt the need to fall towards a giant mud puddle."

"Would you rather have fallen into a patch of thorns?"

"I would rather have not fallen at all!"

"Then you shouldn't have leaned over that far."

"You shouldn't have moved until I told you to." I stated before I picked up a handful of mud and dumped it over his head.

He looked surprised for a second before shaking mud out of his hair and saying in a deathly serious voice "This means war."

He then preceded me to tackle me into the mud and start scraping mud onto my face. I rolled over and pushed his face into the mud while sitting on his back. He flipped again and kept covering me in mud. We continued mud wrestling until one of the other kids with detention yelled at us and told us to get back to work.

I stood up slowly and started walking back towards the wall while wringing mud out of my shirt and wiping it off my face.

"Hey Fang where are our toothbrushes?" I asked.

"Um we must have dropped them when we fell." He said.

"Dang," I said "well let's start searching."

We slowly combed through the grass and weeds looking for the bright red handles that would show us where the toothbrushes would be.

When neither of us found them I walked through the mud puddle hoping to see them. As I was running my hands through the mud I heard a soft high pitched noise, almost like someone screaming from a long distance away.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Fang.

"Hear what?"

"Nothing," I answered and went back to looking for the toothbrushes. The noise sounded again and I turned to Fang.

"I heard it that time." He said.

"Should we go check it out?"

"Maybe after we're done with detention." He said.

I glanced back towards the wall we had been scrubbing and saw that everyone else had finished the job and they were all leaving.

"Let's go." I told him as I began walking towards where the noise had came from. I could hear Fang's footsteps following me as we crept out from behind the cafeteria building and towards another building, maybe a hundred yards away.

"What's in that building?" I asked Fang. It was tall and gray, like everything else here, but it was separated from the other cluster of buildings.

"Nothing," Fang said "They use it for storage and stuff."

"Why don't they turn it into more dorms or something?"

"Dunno," Fang said as we approached the edge of it.

The windows were all boarded up from the outside and I pried the boards off easily enough.

The room inside should have been empty, or full of boxes, if they were using it as storage, but it was full of shiny metallic instruments, chrome counters, and lab stuff. There were bottles of sciency looking stuff sitting around the room and a bunch of papers spilled over the side of a table.

"This must be the old lab." Fang said sounding surprised.

"But if it's old then why is all this stuff shiny and new-looking?' I asked.

"I don't know." He said. "I'm gonna go check out another window."

"Okay." I said as I peered inside the one we had already busted open.

Fang crept along the side of the building and turned around a corner while I kept looking around the lab-looking room. I finally stepped away to go look around other windows. I headed in the opposite direction as Fang.

I was breaking off another board when I heard it again. Definitely a scream, but much louder than before. It still sounded muffled though, which made me think it was inside the building.

I sprinted towards the first window we had opened and cupped my hands to my eyes to look inside the glass.

There was someone in there, and I could see why they were screaming. The person was on their knees crouched over puking out blood. When it looked up I saw that half of its face was covered with green scales and blood was running down from under them. Its fingers were webbed and stained with blood.

The scales ran down its neck and part of its arm. Another person was crouched next to it injecting something into the scales on the arm that caused more to appear. The scientist figure hadn't noticed me yet and I figured it probably shouldn't.

I took a step back and was about to turn and go get Fang when something possessed the scientist to look up. Our eyes met for a second and I turned and ran calling to Fang as I did.

"Time to go!" I yelled and Fang came running. We raced back towards the dorm buildings and slammed the doors behind us.

"What happened?" he asked as we both tried to calm down our racing hearts and ragged breaths.

"Some guy saw me." I answered "he was injecting something into this guy, and the guy had like, fish scales all over him."

"Max, that's impossible."

"I know!" I snapped at him "I'm just telling you what I saw.

"Maybe it was the glare off the window or something…" he said sounding like he thought I might be crazy.

"Yeah, maybe." I said, knowing that it wasn't.

He was about to say something else when Nudge walked in. "What the hell happened to you guys?" she asked.

"Huh?" I responded before looking down and realizing that both Fang and I were still covered in mud.

"Oh that," I said "long story short, Fang is an idiot and detention sucks."

"We got into a mud fight." Fang explained

"Oh, well uh that's cool…" Nudge said.

"Not really." I replied, "But like I said Fang is an idiot. I'm gonna go take a shower." I said.

"Me too," Fang agreed.

I grabbed some clothes and a towel and headed to the shower. It was going to take awhile for me to get all of that disgusting mud off. While in the shower I tried to pretend that nothing was wrong, but I couldn't help but wonder, what the hell had I just seen?

**A/n Rant of the day: Cats! I have a kitty and since it's summer he spends all day chasing birds. Today he caught one and know I am sad...**


	4. Wonder Balls and Justin Beiber

**A/n So seven reviews for the last chapter... Not as good as chapter 2 but still amazingly awesome! Oh and btw no offense to any one who like Justin Beiber. This chapter kinda makes fun of him... So I dont mean to offend people who like him I just don't. And now for replys!**

**Zammierox: I have no idea. Whenever insperation strikes I guess...**

**Jaggedwing-moonstreak: Thanks =) And Max kinda is insane. I mean first she runs away when Fang kisses her, then a voice who may or may not be her father starts talking to her in her head. I mean what's next?**

Do you know that if you scrunch wonder bread into a ball it will bounce? And if upon discovering this two immature pyros try to bounce these wonder-balls as high as they can go, they will bounce high enough to land on someone else's tray. If this someone else is an overly violet teenage criminal they will throw the wonder-ball back at the pyro and scream inappropriate words.

This will gain the attention of any other overly violet teenage criminals in the room. If these criminals have cooped up for awhile they will want in on the action and begin throwing wonder-balls. Thus bouncing a wonder-ball can result in a full out food fight.

Now if you're wondering how I know this, it's because it happened to me! I wasn't just rambling on hypothetically for no reason.

The up side to starting a food fight at a military school is that you are more likely to get kicked out. The downside is that you might get spaghetti in your hair. And on your clothes. And in your bra.

Max covered in spaghetti is not a good thing. I tend to be very angry when covered in any type of food-like product. When I am angry I tend to do stupid reckless things, like attacking two demonic children who may or may not have started this food fight and dumping chocolate milk on them.

Now usually this wouldn't be extremely stupid or reckless. Unless the children you tackled happen to be pyrotechnic geniuses. Then they may have a bomb in their pockets which they may "accidentally" set off.

Luckily this particular bomb was only a stink bomb, but a powerful one at that. Everyone had to evacuate the cafeteria while still covered in spaghetti.

Needless to say, I was pissed at Iggy and Gazzy.

I was more pissed when I realized that they got caught and would be serving detention. Along with everyone else at the table. Including me. Which means that after serving only one day of my detention I now had an extra month.

And that also meant that I would have to serve a month of this punishment with those two idiots.

We were told this by the director of the school. Some guy named Dr. Ter Borcht. A short overweight man with beady eyes and the same accent as the brick wall (Ms. Mart.)

Come to think of it they would make a cute couple. You know if she wasn't two feet taller than him, and if either of them were capable of normal human emotions.

He was a doctor who had worked here when it was still a lab. Why he was still in charge? I had no idea idea, but he seemed more like the type of guy who would experiment on lab rats than who would care for the well being of America's future criminal masterminds. In fact I had a hard time imagining him caring about anyone at all.

The guy had wanted to kick us all out, which I was all for, but his assistant had convinced him with some whispered words which none of us could hear. I heard my name though which I assume has something to with Jeb.

Anyway he eventually sent us back to the dorms to get cleaned up. I was once again in the shower thinking. (What is it with me getting covered in crap and ending up thinking in the showers.)

Okay well mostly I was plotting my revenge, but that still qualifies as thinking. So far my plans involved duct tape, hot sauce, and lots of rubber bands.

Once I was all cleaned up and in clean clothes I headed towards the school building for afternoon classes. The bell rang just as I was sliding in the doorway to the classroom. Ms. Mart was facing the bored so I slid quickly into my seat without her noticing. Fang was already there, no longer covered in spaghetti. He raised an eyebrow as I sunk into my seat but didn't say anything. Probably because I knew I could kick his ass if he told Ms. Mart.

Ms. Mart turned to the class just as I was about to clue Fang in on my plans for revenge. I would need help if i wanted everything to work correctly. She was about to start her signature Russian droning but we were saved by Darth Vader.

Okay, not Darth Vader himself. He came over the intercom system. Heavy breathing and all.

After about thirty seconds of hearing heavy breathing the actual voice came on. The intercom made it sound exactly like Darth Vader.

"Sorry for the interruption." More heavy breathing "We have been informed that students have been loitering near the storage building on the east side of campus. From now on any student found near this building will be punished accordingly. Thank your time." A few more seconds of heavy breathing and then the intercom system shut off.

That was weird, a day after I get caught snooping at the storage facility an announcement comes on banning kids from going over there. What are the chances of that being a coincidence?

Fang shot me a look, but I faced forward and acted like I hadn't seen anything. Now was not the time to make plans to break in again or to wonder if they knew it was the two of us that broke in. Now was the time to act normal and curious like any other kid would.

"Luke I am your father." I heard some kid a few rows up say in a bad imitation of Darth Vader.

"Shut up Justin." Some other kid said and threw a pen at his face.

"Ow!" He exclaimed in a voice higher than any 17 year-old I had ever heard. He sounded like a gay twelve year old. That explains the bad imitation.

Ms. Mart silenced the gay-tard and his accomplice with one look and went back to lecturing us on something nobody cares about. I fell asleep after about thirty seconds of listening to senseless droning about some war.

"Max!" I awoke to someone frantically whispering my name.

"Mmmm." I answered without moving.

"Class is almost over." The same voice whispered again.

I groaned but lifted my face of the desk and pretended to listen intently to the end of Ms. Mart's lecture. The bell rang and Fang and I escaped quickly from the room.

We headed back towards the dorms in silence. I was still tired from my nap and Fang was…well he was Fang. He doesn't really talk much.

We dropped off our bags in my room and went to what she-man (the "it" that had shown me around this so called school) had called the "lounge." It was a large square room with chipped white walls and dirty gray carpet. There were a few old TVs on walls and on various tables throughout the room. An air hockey table and a pool table sat in the middle of the room. Several kids were grouped around a radio blaring some sort of heavy metal music.

Fang and I saw Nudge and Iggy sitting down around a TV. We walked up and plopped down next to them on the ratty old couch.

Angel and Gazzy joined us a few seconds later. I glanced at the TV to see what Nudge and Iggy had been watching.

"America's Next Top Model? Really guys?" I asked glancing back to the two of them. They were two of the most badass kids I knew and they were watching Americas Next Top Model.

"Just because we're juvenile delinquents doesn't mean we don't appreciate fashion." Nudge stated.

"And sexy women modeling bras," Iggy added.

"Iggy you're blind. You can't see the models." I told him.

"I can hear them!" He said "And by their voices I can tell they are sexy." He said.

"That's impossible Iggy."

"No it's not." Iggy said "For example from simply voices I can tell that Nudge is an eight, that chick in the corner is a five, and Ms. Mart is a negative 640."

"What about Max and me?" Angel asked while laughing at Iggy.

"You're too young to be sexy, Angel, and Max is a solid ten," said Iggy without looking away from the TV.

"You just know that from when Fang was describing her to you!" Gazzy said.

"Do not!"

Nudge interrupted them before the argument could go any further "So before Iggy starts talking about how sexy Fang is I'm going to change the subject," said Nudge "Did any of you hear Darth Vader on the intercom this afternoon?"

"Yeah," said Gazzy, "What was up with that? I mean first of all why would anyone hang out at that storage building? And second of all why would they care if anyone did?"

"That announcement was directed towards me and Fang." I said.

"You were out by the storage building?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah."

"What were you doing out by the storage building?" Iggy asked raising his eyebrows.

"Not that Iggy!" I said punching him in the shoulder. "God! You're such a pervert!"

"Than what were you doing?" Angel asked sincerely.

"Snooping around, we thought we heard someone screaming in the building." I said.

"Well, did you see anything?" Gazzy asked.

I glanced at Fang for a second than turned back to Iggy. "We weren't there long enough to see much, some guy was in there and saw us. We bailed after that."

"Whoever was in there didn't give you detention?" Angel asked sounding surprised.

"Whoever was in there wasn't fast enough to catch us. And they couldn't recognize us today because we aren't covered in mud anymore." I said.

"Wait." Iggy said "You got_ Fang_ to snoop around with you?" Iggy asked.

"Is that unusual?" I asked.

"Yes. Fang here is much to badass to participate in normal activities like snooping around the school." Iggy said.

"No," Fang said "I don't participate in snooping around the school with you and Gazzy because it involves sneaking into classrooms after dark and looking through teacher's desks while humming the Mission Impossible theme song. Snooping around with Max involves actually looking for something and being careful not to get caught."

"I think you just like spying with her because she's prettier."

"That's true too."

"How about we all go check out the building tonight?" Angel asked.

Everyone agreed and we all went back to talking about America's Next Top Model. Hopefully I would get some answers tonight.

**A/n Rant of the day: JUSTIN BEIBER! God, Ive had _Baby_ stuck in my head for awhile and I am about to murder one of my friends who looks erily like Justin Beiber and has been singing it for WEEKS!**


	5. Cookies

**A/n So I'm slightly depressed. With the exception of the second chapter each chapter has been getting less and less reviews. I don't want to beg for reviews but I would like to get a decent amount of reviews. Reviews are what keep me writing. I dont need an insane number of them but it would be nice to get a decent number for every chapter. If I don't start to get more then I might discontinue this story so if you are reading please review. I dont care if it is one word or one letter just please show me that people are reading okay? Enough with my depressing pathetic pleading on with the story!**

I rolled out of bed at exactly one in the morning and snuck down the hallway to the rendezvous point the six of us had chosen. It was a dark space directly outside of the dorm building between two floodlights where the shadows were dense enough to hide six people. Nudge had gotten up early to disarm the alarm system and video cameras since she was the insane hacker kid of the group.

Just as I was about to go out the door I was pulled into a closet by a dark figure. I automatically twisted out of the figure's grasp and snapped out a fist that made contact with a nice snap.

"God Max!" I heard Nudge whisper, "What the hell! Are you trying to kill me?" A light flashed on in the closet and I saw that Nudge, Angel, and I were all crammed into the tiny space.

"Sorry!" I whispered back, "What's wrong is the alarm still on?"

"No," said Nudge a grin spreading over her face "You need war paint." She held up a jar of black goo and smiled. I noticed both she and Angel had black smudges on their faces and I assumed they had already gotten to the boys.

"Sorry for scaring you," said Angel, "We didn't know where your room was, or if you had a roommate."

"No roommate and my rooms right next to yours. It's the only one with no stuff on the door." I said as Nudge started smearing the war paint in a diagonal streak across one of my eyes.

"We'll fix that later," said Nudge. "Now stop moving so I don't smear it."

I held still for a few more seconds until she finished applying the war paint

"Voile!" She finished with a flourish as she held up a mirror for me to examine my face. "I gave you a lightning bolt. It's pretty hard-core but still sophisticated and totally Lady-Gaga like. I wanted to do that on me, but then Angel and I decided it would be cool to match so I gave us both masks. Well they aren't actually masks but we painted over our eyes so it looks like that. I got Iggy and Gazzy too, but Fang was a loser and wouldn't let me do his. He never does any stuff with us, like ever. That's why I'm so surprised he's coming tonight. It's probably just because he likes you so much though. I think-." Nudge rambled on until I slapped a hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Nudge, as exciting as the pointless story is I think we should go meet up with the guys before they leave without us."

We then ninjaed (yes ninja is a verb) our way out to the rendezvous point where the boys were all waiting.

Once they stepped into the light I saw that Iggy had half of his painted completely black, Gazzy had lines under each eye like a football player, and Fang had absolutely no paint on his face. Like me, everyone was dressed completely in black.

"Let's go." I said as I set off towards the storage building on the concrete path. The group fell into step behind me, in a sort of V formation. Fang stood slightly behind me on my right side and the rest of the group spread out behind us. I felt like the leader of a group of badass gangsters.

The building was harder than expected to see. No lights were on around the outside and as far as I could tell none on the inside were on either.

The six of us sauntered up to the doors and formed a half circle around Iggy as he picked the lock on the door. If anyone found us we would probably just run instead of fighting, but the half-circle formation was cool and made us seem like we were professional criminals. Which, come to think of it, we kinda were.

Iggy finished with the lock and we all snuck into the building. As I suspected all of the lights were turned off. I snuck up the hall keeping on hand on the wall until I came across a door. I turned the knob and cautiously stepped into the room. I gingerly felt my way around the room until I came across the control panel.

I opened the door and felt a bunch of switches and buttons. Using all my scientifical and electronical knowledge I deduced the correct way to turn on the lights: flip all of switches, push all the buttons, and hope nothing explodes.

I was temporarily blinded as the lights flickered on and my eyes adjusted. This room appeared to be the main control room. Whoever had designed this building must have been pretty stupid. Everyone knows you put the main control room where it isn't easily accessible.

I was still looking around when Fang walked in with a very angry expression on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he hissed.

"What?" I asked like a total idiot. Fang was standing distractingly close and my brain seemed to be shutting down.

"You just turned all the lights on! Don't you think that might call some attention to the building?"

"I just turned on the inside lights!"

"No, Max, the entire fucking building is lit up! Both the inside and the outside!"

"Oh. Then I think it's time for us to go." I said as I slipped out of the room and towards the door.

"Can't go this way," Iggy said running past me and grabbing my arm. He had remarkably good aim for a blind kid. "There are already teachers outside."

"Then we go the other way," I told him, "Move out!" I yelled to the rest of the flock before I took off running down the hallway.

I ran almost as fast as I could, which was pretty dang fast, and the flock seemed to keep up fairly easily. We scrambled left around a corner and kept running.

A few turns later we came to a dead end in the hallway. I heard footsteps running around the building. I figured they would be headed down this hallway fairly soon. Looking around I noticed there were two doors near where we were standing. Both were locked.

Iggy started to pick a lock but rather than wait for him to open the door I simply kicked it down. The action worked but the loud boom called out the fact that we were here to all the searchers.

The six of us rushed into the room and looked frantically around. There was a small window above a lab table on the opposite wall.

Fang ran across the room, faster than I had ever seen anyone run, and onto the table. He grabbed a book sitting on the edge and smashed the window in with a loud crash.

I stood and watched for a second before running over along with the rest of the flock. Nudge reached the table first and Fang boosted her through using his hands as a step. Angel went next, then Gazzy, the Iggy.

Last it was only me and Fang. I launched through the window with Fang's help then stuck out a hand to help him through.

He climbed out just as somebody came bursting through the doors to the lab. Gazzy threw in what I assumed was another stink bomb and we all took off running in the opposite direction.

We reached the dorms soon enough and I risked a glance back. Nobody had followed us, but to be safe we all headed to our own rooms. The guy's rooms were down at the other end of the hall so we said goodnight and headed in opposite directions.

The next morning was a Saturday so I didn't have to wake up early. Because I slept past ten in the morning I missed breakfast. I was not happy. Especially since lunch wasn't for about two hours.

My natural reaction was to go find food. I went to the lounge first. A few kids were there, but the majority of kids were still asleep. I didn't see anyone I knew so I headed down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

The tables were all folded up and the room was empty. I made my way to the kitchen and after making sure it was empty of all people I started the search for some food. Or some food like products.

It was harder than you would've thought finding some decent food in this place. Mostly there was vegetables (too healthy), fruits (too healthy), raw meat (I'm not _that _desperate), and tofu (this one doesn't even need an explanation). There were also a lot of ingredients to make food with. I can barely make toast without burning anything so making some food was out of the question.

I ventured deeper into the pantry and that's when I saw it. A box of golden goodness surrounded in a shining golden light so perfectly perfect I could hear a choir singing in admiration of this box of priceless perfection. Chocolate chip cookies.

Okay, I may have a cookie problem. It's nothing rehab won't fix. Besides when living in hell I think having some comfort food is perfectly acceptable.

I grabbed the box of cookies and walked out of the pantry clutching it to my chest. Once I was safely in the kitchen I opened the box and shoved several cookies into my mouth. They were boxed cookies so they weren't warm and melty like homemade cookies, but they were cookies made with real sugar and chocolate chips so I was happy.

I let out a moan of pleasure before I realized there was someone behind me. I whirled around quickly while holding the box of cookies behind my back. Standing there was none other than Fang.

"Max, what are you eating?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said with my mouth full of cookie. A few crumbs fell out of my mouth.

"Uh huh," he said "Then what's behind your back?"

"Nothing." I said making my eyes wide and innocent while I inched towards the door.

"Max, give me the cookies and nobody gets hurt."

"What cookies?" I asked.

"The ones behind your back."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I stated before taking off down the hallway.

Fang followed me as I ran through the cafeteria and down the hall. He caught me when I was next to the door to my room. I twisted to face him and kept the box of cookies behind my back.

Our faces were inches apart and we were both breathing heavy from the chase. If anyone had walked into the hall at that moment it would have been very awkward.

Slowly I leaned forward and rested my forehead on his. I twined my fingers from one hand in his hair while keeping the other behind my back. I stepped backwards so my back was resting against a door. Fang stayed pressed against me and looked like he was about to say something as I reached for the door handle and pushed it open before slamming the door in Fang's face.

For a moment there I thought I was actually going to kiss him.

I laughed like a maniac as I sank down on the other side of the door, using my full weight to keep Fang from entering.

"I don't care what you do Fang, you'll never get my cookies." I yelled through the door as I shoved another in my mouth.

"Let me in Max!" he yelled from the hall.

"Never!" I yelled. And that was how I spent my morning. Eating cookies and yelling at Fang. It was a good start to the day.

**A/n So today I shall rant about another singer who I hate with a passion: Miley Cyrus, She's a sluttly witch with a B who has a multiple personality disorder and who sings like a dying cat (When her voice isn't fixed by a computer). No offense to anybody who doesn't hate her...**


	6. More cookies

**A/n Yay! 12 reviews. You guys are awesome. Thats is amazing. I'm very happy now. I don't wanna beg anymore but it would be great if I could get around 10 for every chapter. :) The more I get the faster I update. Uh anyway I forgot to reply to reviews last time so I will this time.**

**KatToo: OMG! I have it too! I am also extremely pissed at JP for the ending of that book.**

**Ellabella89: Thanks :) I can totally see the look on your dads face. My dad gives it too me all the time when I do something stupid or weird... Which is alot...**

**Zammierox: I just named the gay-tard Justin. No major Beiber hating bot there will be more throughout the rest of the story.**

**DarkAngelWings159: All I can say about that is Best. Description. Ever.**

About twenty minutes after I stole the box of cookies they were all gone, and by that time I was ready for lunch. The rest of the group were all pretty hungry too so we all headed down to the cafeteria. Fang was shooting daggers at my back with his eyes and I couldn't help but smile. It was just so much fun to piss people off.

Once we had all gotten our food and the pills none of us had taken this morning we sat down at our usual table in the lunchroom. I noticed that our groups cup o' pills were much larger than the average cups. I guessed they had noticed we seemed to cause more trouble than the average juvenile delinquent.

Anyway we all took the pills, ate the so called "food," and did what we do best: plan and plot new ways to cause trouble. We decided we would wait a week until we went back to the storage building. And when we did go back we would bring flashlights so I didn't have turn all of the lights on and ruin the plan.

Because of this plan we were facing an entire week of almost behaving. Because I will explode if I go that long without causing trouble I decided we had to do something that would be slightly fun. We came up with plan CCC. Plan Chocolate Chip Cookie. We would put this plan into action tomorrow. I couldn't wait.

After lunch we all headed back towards the lounge and plopped down on the couch. Nudge and Angel demanded we watch Project Runway which I Fang, Gazzy, and I were not happy about. Iggy didn't seem to mind all that much. Sometimes that kid worries me.

"So what did you guys do this morning?" Gazzy asked after about thirty seconds of attempting to watch the show.

"I battled the devil for a box of cookies." Fang answered while glaring at me.

"And who won?' Gazzy asked.

"The devil," I answered for Fang while grinning like an idiot.

"How?" Gazzy asked

"The devil outsmarted him," I told him.

"More like seduced me." I heard Fang mutter under his breath before he spoke up louder saying "The devil is a lying cheating mother effing jerk-face."

"Just because I wouldn't share my cookies does not give you the right to call me a jerk-face." I said pretending to be upset at his second grade insult.

"I can think of much better descriptions…" he murmured.

"Like sexy, hot, awesome, amazing, badass, and totally able to kick Fang's ass for some cookies." I said.

"Among others." he said with a smile.

We spent the rest of the afternoon like this. I eventually convinced them to change the channel to some action movie so I wouldn't have to deal with fashion shows anymore. The explosions and sex scenes lured me to sleep and I didn't wake up until it was time for more food.

I woke up with my head in Fang's lap and my feet hanging off the edge of the couch. Most of the group had left so it was just me Fang and Iggy. Fang was lounging on the couch watching some sort of action movie and Iggy was sprawled on the floor, asleep.

I got up and grabbed a sharpie out of a drawer to redecorate Iggy's face with. After I had transformed him into what looked like a combination of Mrs. Mart, an overweight pig, and a pirate I headed down to the cafeteria to get some more "food."

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. I ate, watched TV, and slept. Iggy got pissed at me and tried to draw on my face but I am a very light sleeper and well… Lets just say it's gonna be a lot harder for him to have children now. It was an alright day becasye we didnt have to laern, but the real fun would happen in the morning the next day.

The next morning I woke up relatively early by my standards. Nine thirty to be exact. I headed down to the cafeteria like I had the day before and, once again, turned into the kitchen. Iggy and Gazzy were already there. They were standing near the stove, talking quiet to each other. I did a badass head nod in Gazzy's general direction and threw an apple at Iggy to let him know I was here.

"You are so pleasant in the morning, Max." Iggy said.

"Just make me some cookies." I muttered before sitting down on the counter top. I was still in my pajamas bottoms and a tank top and I was ready to fall asleep again. Nudge and angel walked in soon after I did. Nudge was, for once, quiet. I guess she wasn't a morning person either.

Nudge had several bags of chocolate chips she had smuggled into the school in her hands because we figured we wouldn't be able to find any here.

Angel and Gazzy went to go find ingredients for Iggy to make the cookies while Nudge looked for a bowl to mix it all together in. I convinced them that we needed to triple the recipe. Because one batch of 60 cookies is not enough. Iggy ended up having to use a giant pot that looked like it was used to make soup in to mix the dough. I didn't help, partly because I didn't want to ruin everything with my horrible cooking skills, but mostly because I was lazy and didn't feel like working.

Fang walked in just as Iggy was putting the first pan into the oven. I swiped the pot of dough and a spoon and started to eat some of the delicious dough, because cookies are just as good uncooked and you don't have to wait.

Everyone soon joined in with the dough fest, except for Iggy. He was ranting about "salmonella" which, quite frankly I believe is a myth used to deter kids from eating grown-up's delicious dough.

We were eating the dough when I heard voices out in the cafeteria. I checked the clock on my phone and saw that it was about an hour before lunch was supposed to start. The chefs were probably there to start cooking the food.

Automatically I ducked down behind the counter taking the dough with me. Everyone else followed my example and stayed quiet. A second later the lunch ladies (and one dude) walked in.

They headed into the pantry so we all started to creep out of the kitchen. As the lunch ladies and man walked towards the stove we crept around the island counter keeping on the opposite side of the lunch ladies.

Once we were facing the door we made a run for it. Nudge and I were still holding the handles of the pot o' dough so we carried it all the way to Nudge and Angel's room while the boys stood inconspicuously in front of the pot so nobody else would see it.

We made it there and locked the door behind us. We set the pot down on the floor and I turned to look at their room.

It looked like a herd of unicorns had barfed up over every single thing in the room. I was assaulted by masses of pink and purple, tons of sparkles, and lots of fluffy stuffed animals.

It was enough to make me want to barf but it totally fit Nudge's and Angel's personalities.

Rather than continue to stare at the masses of pink grossesness I sat down on the floor and continued eating the dough. Everyone else followed my lead and we proceeded to eat the rest of the dough.

By the time we had finished we are all laying on the floor with huge stomach aches.

We lay there on the floor for awhile just being lazy and making fun of each other. I was in the middle of making fun of Iggy's new face pattern (the sharpie still hadn't come off) when I realized that we had two rather large problems.

1) We had a giant pot and several spoons stolen from the kitchen. There was virtually no way we could hide that evidence.

2) We had never taken the cookies out of the oven. Unless some lunch lady had decided to check the oven there was going to be a fire.

I decided problem number one was more important because number two couldn't be traced back to us.

"Guys," I said slowly "How are we gonna get this pot back in there?"

The group responded with a series of "uhs" and "I don't knows." After a few minutes Gazzy finally came up with a plan: Sneak it back in. Easier said then done.

We decided we would load it into a box and just act like we were delivering some food. It was a stupid plan but we were ready for lunch and we couldn't go until we had eliminated the evidence.

We were headed to the cafeteria when we smelled the smoke. It was creeping out from under the kitchen door. Fire alarms were going off and everyone else was hurrying away from the source from the smoke so we headed into the kitchen. Nobody was there so we dropped the pot off and threw the box in the trash can. We then waited for the alarms to shut off before heading back in for dinner. We enjoyed (and by enjoyed I mean hated every second of eating) a meal of mystery meat and what looked and tasted like super over cooked cookies. Looks like we had helped the lunch ladies prepare lunch.

**A/n Today I shall rant about smores. I love them and they are delicious. But I have a tendency to get impatient while roasting them and they always catch on fire. I caught precisely 6 on fire last night and was not a happy camper. **


	7. FAX FAX FAX!

**A/n so eight reviews! Not the best I've had but still great! I have the next chapter pretty much finished so I might update sooner than a week depending on the number of reviews I get. Also I saw a video of Justin Beiber getting clobbered by a water bottle during a concert. Needless to say it made my day. **

**DarkAngelWings159: Like fans come to Beiber... If I ever hear another reference like that I may actually have to kill you... Or lock you in a room where Miley Cyrus and Justin beiber are sining a duet... That would be a better form of torture.**

**xX-LAla-X: This is a heavy fax chapter but I will try to work in some Miggy into the story.**

**SecretMarauderette: Yes it was... This is a very faxy chapter so be happy!**

The next week seemed to fly by in a haze. One minute I was sitting in a desk or scrubbing walls in detention and the next I was laying on a couch on Friday night. We were all hanging out in the lounge until dinner. We had about an hour until it was time to go so we were watching a football game and just chilling. Angel and Nudge were pouting about having to watch a "boring sports game," but the rest of us were just glad we weren't watching another fashion show.

"I'm soooo tired," Nudge whined in my ear.

"Me too," agreed Gazzy.

"I'm even a little tired," I supplied.

"Maybe we've all been partying a little to hard lately," Iggy murmured from his spot on a chair. His eyes were closed and he was falling asleep. The sharpie had faded away by then, but I wasn't against reapplying.

"Maybe we should postpone our investigation until we are all more awake." Nudge suggested.

"I guess so…" I agreed halfheartedly. The rest of the group agreed as well and we soon went back to just laying there.

So we waited another week. And then another. And then another. Soon an entire month had flown by and we hadn't investigated the storage building. We were all just so tired and nobody had the desire to go out and investigate. We decided it wasn't really worth it and that it was probably just a normal storage building. It wasn't worth getting into trouble for.

I managed to not get into any more trouble. My detention was over by then and even Ms. Mart couldn't find anything else to punish me for. For an entire month I had behaved perfectly and followed every single miniscule rule. We all had. That should have been my first clue.

I would have continued to become a normal well-behaved student if it hadn't been for a guy named Sam.

It was a Friday night when he approached my friends and me in the lounge. He was pretty normal looking for a military school kid. He wore dark jeans, not the super skinny kind that makes guys look like chicks or the Jonas Brothers, and a dark grey T-shirt. He had light brown hair and hazel colored eyes. He didn't appear to have any strange piercing or tattoos and he wasn't wearing any dude-makeup.

"Hey, it's Max right?" he asked.

"Uh yeah," I said while raising an eyebrow and glancing back at Fang.

"I'm Sam," he said "I know you don't really know me but I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?"

"We're kinda trapped in the school from hell. Even if I wanted to go anywhere with you we couldn't leave the school."

"I happen to be an extremely skilled escape artist." he said with a smile.

"Thanks for the offer, but no." I answered before turning back towards the movie playing on the TV.

"Don't tell me you're not dying to get out of here," he said.

"Not with you," I flashed a sarcastic smile before stomping of towards my room.

He left me alone for awhile after that. I thought I had made it pretty clear that I wasn't interested, but I guess that Sam kid was just stupid.

A few days later at around eleven at night he came over to where we were all hanging out again.

"Look Sam, I think I've made it pretty clear I'm not interested. So why don't you go run away and find someone else to bother before you embarrass yourself."

"It's not about that. There's something outside I think you should see."

"What is it?" I asked sounding uninterested.

"I cant tell you, you have to see for yourself,"

After a few seconds hesitation I got up and started walking towards the door. I know, I know, it was a stupid thing to do but I figured I could take Sam in a fight if he decided to try anything stupid. Sam showed me the way and I could feel Fang following me out the door.

I glanced around once we were outside. It was dark out. You couldn't see anything outside off the light we were standing under. As far as I could tell there was nothing wrong out there..

"What the hell Sam?" I said. I turned around to face him but he wasn't there. A major creepiness warning started going off in my brain.

I heard a rustling on my right side and instinctively twirled around and swept a leg in that general direction. My foot connected with something soft then I heard a loud "umf" and the sound of someone hitting the floor.

I swept back into a standing position and looked around again. Someone was on my left aiming a punch at me. I ducked and grabbed his arm, throwing him over my shoulder and into the ground. I gave him a quick kick in the stomach then threw a roundhouse kick towards some guy approaching me on the left.

The guy ducked and kept coming at me. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me into a wall then slammed my head into it. I left out a heavy breath of air then slammed my knee where it counts before showing him off of me.

The first two guys had gotten up already and were headed towards me already. I dodged the first and threw him into the wall then punched the second in the nose. I threw him into the ground and prepared for another attack when none came.

After a few seconds I stood back into a normal position and surveyed the damage. The three guys I had taken on were all laying on the ground, either unconscious or in too much pain to get up. Two more were on the ground near a pissed off Fang who was punching the shit out of a sixth dirt bag who I identified as Sam.

"Fang, I think you've beat him enough for one night." I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

He aimed one more punch at Sam's nose before throwing him to the ground and turning towards me.

Fang could be pretty damn scary when he was pissed off. I was glad that I wasn't on his bad side. The look in his eyes was murderous and his hair was all ruffled from kicking the shit out of those guys. At that moment he looked very scary, very angry, and very very sexy.

Adrenaline was still rushing through my blood and Fang and I were both breathing hard. On impulse I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. It was like a thousand volts of electricity sparked to life between us.

He pulled my closer and placed his hands on the small of my back. I twined my fingers in his hair and stood on my tiptoes to have better access to his lips. He stood up to his full height, pulling me with him so that my feet no longer touched the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist and continued to kiss him.

He stepped forward so my back was pressed into the wall and I pulled him even closer. We kissed for what felt like seconds, but could have been hours for all I knew.

We were standing against a grubby wall under a too bright flood light where anyone could see us. We were surrounded by unconscious bodies and both of us were bruised and bloody (mostly other people's blood), but neither of us cared. I couldn't think, I couldn't breath, and I didn't want to. Kissing Fang was just that intensely _good_.

Then Fang pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"Oh shit." I felt myself saying before I untangled myself from him and ran towards the door. I scrambled back into my room and slammed the door behind me before sinking to the ground inside.

Basically what was going through my head at the time was _Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit. _Kissing Fang had been great, it had been amazing and electric and one thousand times better than any other kiss I had ever had, but I didn't think of Fang that way. Did I?

He was my best friend, I felt like in one month I knew more about him than I knew about any other person in the world. If we were together like that and it didn't work out I could lose him as a best friend. I couldn't deal with losing Fang, he understood me in a way nobody else could. He was my rock, my right-hand man, and my best friend. I could have messed all of that up by kissing him.

At that moment I decided I would just act like that had never happened. With that decision out of the way I put the issue out of my mind.

With the exit of that thought I began thinking about the past month. How I had been behaving well, how we had never gone to investigate that building, how everything that had happened seemed a little fuzzy.

Suddenly I realized what was going on.

I got up and opened the door to my room. I jogged silently down the hall until I got to the boys side of the dorms. I found Fangs door and threw it open not-so-silently. He was asleep in his bed and woke up with a jolt.

He sat up and looked at me with a groggy expression on his face. He was still half asleep and looked like he had no idea what was going on.

I took a moment to admire his six pack (he slept without a shirt) before I remembered what I had came here for.

"Max, what the-" he started before I cut him off

"The pills Fang, they work."

**A/n Meh. Not the best chapter but I liked the fax... Anywho my rant of the day shall be about school starting soon. This one doen't even need an explanation.**


	8. Hot guy sandwhich

**A/n So this is a pretty fast update for me! I got 11 reviews so I figured you guys deserved a chapter! Most of you didn't want Miggy so this is mostly just brother sister despite how it may seem... I dont like this one that much but oh well it's alright. **

**Gummies ARE flammible: Thanks so much! and i wil do the next chapter in Fangs POV**

**Zammierox- Idk what the link was but its all over youtube you can just look it up on there**

**SecretMauradetette: Thanks for the idea I kinda have that convo in the next chapter but slightly different. I hate Max in denial too but I think its too early in the story for them to be together so I needed a way to keep things interesting...**

You would think that after telling someone about a mind-blowing discovery you just made they would look excited, or freaked out, or at least react in some way shape or form. Usually this would be the case, but if the someone you told is Fang the brick wall then don't expect to much.

So after I burst in to Fang's room at whatever hour in the morning he just looked at me like I was crazy. That seems to be happening a lot lately.

"The pills they give us to suppress our violence or whatever! They work! That's why no of us felt like checking out the storage building!" I said in an excited whisper. It seems weird that I was so excited by this, but I guess the idea that pills could change your personality had seemed too out-there to be believable. I guess I had just figured it was all a bunch of BS meant to give parents a little hope.

"Oh," was his brilliant response.

"I know, come on we have to go tell everyone else." I whispered again before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of bed and into the hall.

"I'll go get Angel and Nudge, you get Iggy and Gazzy." I said as I turned and started out towards the girls end of the dorms. I was then stopped abruptly by a hand reaching out and grabbing my forearm.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about Max?" he asked. I instantly knew what he was talking about and felt my face go red as I turned to face him.

"Look Fang, that was an accident and will never happen again. Just forget it." I said before I shook him off and jogged down the hall. I shoved every thought of _the incident_ out of my brain and then threw open the door to Nudge and Angel's room. They were both there since it was past curfew but they were both still awake.

"Fang and I have news, be over in Iggy's room in five minutes." I said quickly between breaths. I was still breathing heavily from my run down the hall.

I didn't leave them any time to answer before I rushed back down the hall and into Iggy's room.

He, Fang, and Gazzy were already there waiting for Nudge, Angel, and I. I sat down on the bed between Fang and Iggy who were both still shirtless. It was like being in the middle of a hot guy sandwich. I can't say that I didn't enjoy it. (A/n I know its ooc but I couldn't resist…)

A few seconds later both Nudge and Angel burst through the door. They were both freaking out for some unknown reason.

"Are you pregnant Max?" Nudge shouted turning to me with wide eyes.

"Max is pregnant!" Iggy shouted. He stood up and turned to face Fang. Fang stood up too and faced Iggy with a glare that looked as if it could kill. Every other person in the room was perfectly still as we watched the fight between them unfold.

"Fang what the hell did you do? She's like my sister!" I heard Iggy shout as he shoved Fang backwards. Nudge and Angel backed against a wall and Gazzy moved away from where the pair was standing.

"I didn't do anything Iggy!" Fang shouted back with another shove.

"I cant believe you would go there!" I was just starting to piece together what this argument was about when a full out fight broke out.

"Me? We both know it was you Iggy?" with that exclamation Fang jumped straight at Iggy. They both fell to the floor and started punching the crap out of each other. I was too shocked to anything for a second before I reached into the mass of fling fists and feet and pulled Iggy out . I threw him off of Fang and stood between them, placing a hand on each of their chests and pushing them apart to keep them from jumping onto each other again.

"Cut it out guys!" I yelled, looking at each of them before turning my gaze back to Nudge and Angel, "Why would you think that?" I asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Well you said you and Fang had news and sounded like it was important so we figured you were pregnant…" Angel said smiling sheepishly.

"Well I'm not. Okay? So can you guys please stop trying to beat the crap out of each other so Fang and I can tell you the real news?"

"Okay," they both agreed. They both looked relived but Fang was still glaring at Iggy. Iggy sat back down on the bed and Fang stood next to me, close enough for me to feel tingles running up and down my arm. Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel all moved towards the bed and sat down near Iggy.

"So what is this news?" Iggy asked.

"So you know the pills we have to take?" I asked. They all nodded. "They work."

"No shit Sherlock," was the first thing that came out of Iggy's mouth. "Why would they give us pills if they don't work."

"So you knew they worked the entire time?" I asked sounding like a complete idiot.

"Well yeah, I mean I figured they didn't work on me since I was just as badly behaved as before, but most of the kids here were well behaved so I figured the pills worked on them."

"They work on us too," I said "That's why none of us wanted to go check out the storage building or anything."

They all looked at me like I was total idiot. Fang stayed by my side. He still hadn't said a word.

Angel was the first to get what I was saying, "That makes sense," she said "I mean why we lost interest and were all well behaved and stuff, but why didn't we realize what was going on?"

"Those pills probably dull the senses," said Gazzy reasonably. He and Iggy were both amazing at science so I guess they understood what the pills could do.

"You guys both look pretty beat up so I'm assuming you got in a fight, the adrenaline from fighting probably heightened your senses so much that it combated the effects of the chemicals in the pills so you could realize what was going on." Angel said with a sweet smile on her face. God, sometimes I forgot this kid was a super-genius.

"Wait so this pill makes us less alert?" Nudge asked.

"Yes," said Angel "It dumbs us down and dulls the senses so we do whatever we are told. That's why everybody here is so nicely behaved. They are all drugged up like mindless robots."

"What about that Sam kid?" I asked "And us, we weren't well behaved in the beginning."

"Lots of medications take time to work," said Gazzy "they have to work their way into your blood stream and stay at a constant level in your body. Sam's dose was probably wrong, and the teachers had to keep upping our pill levels. It took them awhile to find the right dose for us."

We all took a moment to take it in before Nudge asked the most obvious question of all. "How do we stop it?"

"We don't take the pills." I said.

Not taking the pills was easier said then done. The teachers kept track of who had gotten their cups and watched to make sure all the pills were swallowed. Eventually Angel came up with an idea that worked. It was the oldest trick in the book, but the teachers here weren't the brightest crayons in the box.

So we all used Angels solution to keep from taking the pills. All we did was put the pills in our mouths and take a gulp of water without swallowing the pills. Then we could go and flush the pills down the toilet.

This worked well and soon we were all back to our normal selves. Except for the fact that we were all still following the rules. We had decided to act like we were all still drugged up so nobody would suspect anything.

After about a week we came up with several courses of action. First of all we needed to confront Sam about him attacking me and Fang. Somehow I didn't think it was because I had refused to go out with him.

Second of all we needed to go check out the storage building. There had to be a reason they were doping all of us up and I was betting it was contained in that building.

Last but not least I needed some more cookies. There are some things a girl just cant live without.

The bonus of all of us getting drugged up was that teachers weren't watching us nearly as closely now. This meant we could accomplish all of these plans relatively easily.

We could confront Sam after class one day and then head down to the storage building at night (with flashlights.) Once we had cleared all of that up we could accomplish the most important task of all: getting me some cookies.

**A/n Rant of the day is my computer! It is being stupid and loading at the speed of a snail! I really need a new one but I am too poor... *sigh* I have such a hard life...**


	9. Fangums POV

**A/n 11 reviews! That's awesome! I was very very happy. Anyway i just discovered the next thing in my Beiber hating craze "lezbians that look like Jusitn Beiber." Google it. It is epic. Anyways here is the next chapter which do to requests shall be in Fang's POV. I may do more depending on the response I get. *cough* review *cough* It's kinda a filler but I still kinda like it. Anyway responses!**

**Kkitty96: Next chapter Max's door will be decorated! Thanks for reminding me!**

**HellIfICare: Thanks so much! I don't plan ever being an author but you never know!**

**MyLifeSucks12: The next two are pretty short but I will try to make my chapters longer :)**

**Fang POV **

_Thud thud thud_ the sound of knives cutting into my wall was oddly comforting. I was sitting on my bed at seven in the morning throwing knives at the wall opposite me. It wasn't because I was mad. Even though I was, in fact, extremely mad. I just tend to think better when throwing sharp objects at things. I know I know, violence isn't the answer. Well I don't give a shit what the answer is I just feel like being violent. Violence is why I'm here after all.

I had swiped the knives from the kitchen when Max had gone on her cookie rampage. _Max_, that was why I was mad. She could be so stupid sometimes. You don't just kiss someone like that and run away. Its not fair.

Especially when the kiss feels like it felt while I was kissing Max. God, that was amazing. And then she just runs away. Which is why I was so extremely pissed off.

I threw the last knife at the wall. It sunk into the wall with a nice_ thunk_. I sighed and leaned back onto the bed. How could I get Max to realize we were more than friends? She was so oblivious sometimes. I needed a way to get her to realize what was going on between us. And for that I needed Iggy.

With that realization I got up and headed for Iggy's room. Gazzy was there too. They were connecting a series of wires with extremely serious expressions on their faces. I decided not to interrupt them because of the fact that I didn't have any desire to be blown up.

After they finished Iggy turned to face me. "What's up?" he asked. He was no longer pissed off at me because he now knew that I hadn't gotten Max pregnant. God, that was an awkward evening.

"I need to talk to you. Alone." I said shooting a look at Gazzy.

"I'm not leaving." Gazzy informed me.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Because if I leave I have to go back to my own room."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Unlike you and Iggy I have a roommate," he said "and my roommate happens to be a sixteen year-old faggot who talks like a six year, has the voice of a twelve year-old girl, and who insists on singing even though he has a voice that makes people of all ages want to stick their heads in a blender and turn it on puree just to drown out the sound of that insufferably horrible voice that sounds like a drowning tone-deaf cat with laryngitis."

"Its Justin isn't it?"

"How on earth did you guess?" Gazzy asked sarcastically, "And if you need to talk to Iggy about Max you can go ahead. It couldn't be more obvious."

"Seriously you know?"

"Duh, whenever you two are in a room together the sexual tension is thick enough to cut with a knife."

"Oh…" I said. There was a few second of awkward silence until Iggy spoke.

"So have you kissed her yet?" Iggy asked.

"Yes," I answered. I was tensed, ready in case he got pissed off again.

"Relax," Iggy said, "I'm not gonna beat you up just because you kissed her. I was only mad the other night because she's like my sister and I though you had, you know… After only knowing her for a little over a month."

"So you don't like her?" I asked.

"She's like my sister, Fang, I don't like her like that." he said.

"Okay good. So how do I get her to like me?"

"Like I said she's like my sister. I'm not gonna tell you how to get into her pants. Now go bother someone else." he said it with a joking tone and a hint of a warning underneath. He flashed a devilish smile before turning back to his device. I was about to chew him out for saying that when the first bell rang. I had five minutes to get to class so I headed out of Iggy's room with a glare that was wasted on the blind kid.

I ended up running through the rain to get to the school building before the bell rang. The sky was gray and it was already raining pretty hard. I was betting the ground outside of the school would be a muddy mess by the time classes were over.

I reached the building in record time and slid into my seat with ten seconds to spare. Max was already there reading a textbook with and extremely intent expression on her face. Her deep brown eyes were focused fully on the words and a few wisps of blond hair fell into her face. She looked beautiful as always. I was betting she was finishing up last nights homework rather than reading ahead. Because, you know, Max isn't exactly the most studious person in the world.

Not that she isn't smart, because Max is actually one of the smartest people I know, but the thing is she doesn't really try. Which means she doesn't get great grades. Not that grades matter much to kids like us. Good companies aren't gonna hire people who went to this school no matter what their GPA.

I was pondering what jobs I could see myself doing later on in life (assassin, professional athlete, evil genius, etc.) when Mart walked in looking like she had come straight out of a horror movie. She looked like an older, fatter, uglier, more brick wall like version of the Grudge. Her voice even sounded eerily like the moaning sound the Grudge makes. Creepy…

Anyway she walked in holding some poor kid by the hair. Oh wait, it was Justin never mind, that kid deserves to be dragged in like that. She threw him into his chair and went rummaging thorough her desk, mumbling something along the lines of 'stupid faggot singing this early in the morning' **(A/n By the way I have nothing against gays or lesbians I just hate Justin Beiber with a burning passion.)**

She pulled some duct tape out of her desk and wordlessly taped over his mouth. Mart was gaining some serious respect points right now.

"If you take this off," Mart said towards fag-face "I am going to duct tape you to a wall and beat you with a fly swatter until you die."

He nodded and she walked back to the front of the room with an expression on her face that was as close to a smile as was possible for Mart.

She began droning on about some war. I tuned it out and focused on Max. She was still reading that science textbook not-so-discreetly underneath her desk. She ripped out several pages and shoved them in her jacket pocket then closed the textbook quietly. She slid the book underneath the desk and sat up acting like she had been paying attention to Mart the whole time.

She gave me a sideways glance from underneath long eyelashes before mouthing the word 'later.' I gave an almost imperceptible nod and continued watching Mart like the Spanish Armada was the most interesting topic in the world.

"What year was the Armada defeated by England?" Mart asked the class. Looking at us like it was something we should all know.

"Justin?" Mart asked after fag-face raised his hand. He started to take the tape off before Mart blurred across the room at and incredible speed and swiped a water bottle of her desk. She chucked it at his head and it flew threw the air and hit his head with a large bang.

"I told you not to take the tape off!" she spat at him before turning back to the chalkboard and drawing a diagram on it. Whoa, how had I not noticed the weirdness of this class before. I mean, creepy fast teachers attacking students was not normal.

I slid a look at Max. She was frowning slightly and her eyes were slightly glazed over, like they were whenever she was thinking about something. _She must know something the rest of us don't._ I thought to myself.

The bell rang soon after that and she sprang from her seat like she had been electrocuted. I grabbed my coat and followed her quickly out the door. She had pulled a windbreaker over her head and was hurrying quickly towards the dorms.

I fell into step beside her, bracing myself against the wind. Like I had predicted it was a muddy mess outside and it was still raining.

"So what did were you looking for in that textbook?" I asked her. The sound of the rain would mask our voices to anyone who was eavesdropping.

"That wasn't a textbook," she told me gritting her teeth, "It was a book I grabbed off of Mart's desk."

"How did you manage to swipe one of Mart's books?" I asked

"I showed up to class early," she said like it was the most simple thing in the world.

"What was it about?"

"Remember fish-dude?" she asked "That guy I thought I saw in the storage building? Well I was looking through this science reference manual thingy I found on her desk and their was a section about recombinant DNA theories. So I thought I would check it out."

"What the hell is recombinant DNA?"

"Its basically when people mutate human genes and combine them with animal DNA. It's like animal-human hybrids."

"You don't seriously think fish-dude was real?" I asked her. I mean the idea was just so over the top it was hard to believe.

"I don't know Fang," she stopped and turned to me "But we're going to find out."

**A/n So what shall I rant about now? People who are happy in the mornings. It should be illegal to be happy before 11 Am. I may have ranted about this before but I dont care. Happy-morning people can go die.**


	10. Evil VampireMax with a Chainsaw

**A/n Ahhh so many reviews! You guys are awesome! Anyway I have an important question Niggy or Eggy? Review with opinions!**

**Anonymoushairbrush: Hmm this idea has possibilities... I may be taking a visit to Sea world soon...**

**CrazyNerdyFangirl: Justine... Hmm this name gives me many ideas ;)**

**ellabella89: I probably will do more in his POV**

Accomplishing the first task on my master plan (interrogating Sam) was actually rather easy. All it took was two tall muscular friends and some duct tape.

I got Iggy and Fang to grab Sam after class and bring him to Fang's room (It was the plainest and therefore the best for interrogations.) We tied him to a chair with some of Nudge and Angels belts, then duct-taped his hands and feet together. He looked pissed off which pretty much made my day.

"So Sam do you know why you're here?" I asked sounding like a total badass mobster who was about to kill some guy. He stayed silent and I felt myself smile. This was going to be fun. I had convinced the guys to let me do the interrogating. I lounging on Fang's desk, preparing to get some information out of Sam. Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy were leaning against the wall and watching me with big grins on their faces (well except for Fang, but he never smiles so he doesn't exactly count.)

"Then I will tell you why you're here." I said with a grin, "You're here because you have information and we need information." I stood up from my perch and walked towards the chair he was tied to, leaning down over him in a menacing fashion. My hair fell in his face and I heard an audible gasp.

He recovered fairly quickly from my up-closeness then just looked at me, glaring, but didn't say a word. He was still all beat up from Fang's little episode and every time I looked at the giant bruise over his left eye I felt like cracking up. But I couldn't start laughing because I was being all badass and intimidating so I could scare the shit out of Sam.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," I said, flexing my hand underneath the fingerless leather gloves I was wearing. There were little silver studs over the knuckles, so I could pack a hell of a punch. I really loved these things and had been dying for a chance to use them ever since I got them a couple schools back.

"I wont tell you anything." he snarled, but the effect was ruined by his voice cracking at the end.

"I was hoping you would say that." I grinned and pulled a knife from my boot, giving it a good twirl before holding it up to Sam's cheek. I pressed down, hard enough for him to feel it, but not hard enough to draw blood.

"You sure?" I breathed in one of his ears before drawing back and sending a nice punch straight to his nose.

The chair fell backwards from the momentum of the punch and I watched with satisfaction as Sam sailed backwards and landed on the floor with a large _thump. _Iggy and Gazzy rushed over and pulled it back upright as I stood and watched with satisfaction.

Sam's nose was bleeding pretty badly from the punch but I figured Fang's carpet was pretty dark so the blood wouldn't show.

"Fine, fine!" Sam yelled, "What do you want to know?" he asked. His eyes were watering and he looked about ready to pee himself.

"Why did you attack me?" I asked.

"They told me too! I don't know why!"

"Who is they?"

"The staff here,"

"Why would they tell you to do that?"

"I work here. My job is to knock out any kid they tell me to and bring them to the staff."

"What do they do once you bring them the kids?" I asked, giving him my signature death glare.

"I don't know," he said. I raised the knife again and was startled by a bright flash coming from my right side. I turned around, knife still raised, and was confronted by Iggy with a camera. He snapped another picture the grinned and waltzed out of the room. Huh, that was weird. I lowered the knife then turned back and continued my questioning.

"Why did you ask me out if you were supposed to bring me to the staff here?"

"Cuz you're hot." he said with a smirk. That got him another punch. This time it was his unbruised eye.

"Why would they hire a kid like you?" I asked.

"My dad works for the main guy here and they needed somebody who was the right age to blend in here."

"What's in the storage building?"

"I don't know."

The rest of the interrogation went pretty much the same way. I didn't get anything useful out of Sam, but I didn't end up hurting him any more either. We ended up letting him out about an hour later. He had a billion death threats towards him if he told anyone about our meeting today and by the slightly greeninish tone of his skin I didn't think he would go blab to someone.

"Well that got us nowhere." I stated turning towards Fang and Gazzy.

"Well at least we know there is something weird about the teachers." Gazzy remarked.

"I guess…" I said as I opened the door. "We're meeting at one to go check out the storage building right."

"Yep," Gazzy said.

"Kay see you guys then," I murmured with a small wave before I exited their room and headed out towards my own.

I was greeted by three very happy looking teens clustered in front of my doorway. Iggy , Nudge, and Angel were all standing there grinning like idiots.

"Okay what did you sabotage in my room?" I asked, glaring at each of them in turn.

"We didn't destroy anything, Max. We just made a few slight improvements." Nudge said still grinning like an idiot.

"What exactly did you 'improve'" I asked suspiciously. I narrowed my eyes and settled my gaze on Nudge. She was the most likely to crack under my gaze.

She gazed up at me and didn't even squirm a little bit. "Close your eyes!" she announced excitedly.

"Why on earth would I do that?" I asked.

"Just do it!" she exclaimed before running behind me and covering my eyes with her hand. It was quite the awkward position since she had to stand on her tip-toes and lean all the way over my back to reach my eyes. Her hand was pressed hard on my nose and I could faintly smell lavender lotion.

I sighed but didn't remove her hand from over my eyes. I waited a for a few more seconds while impatiently tapping my foot on the floor and drumming my fingers along my thigh. I heard the sound of paper ripping and crumpling and couldn't help but wonder 'what the hell are they doing?"

A few seconds later and then Nudge's hand was removed from my face. I blinked a few times and turned my gaze towards the door to my room and was attacked by a pissed off chick with a chainsaw.

Okay it wasn't actually some chick with a chainsaw. It was a picture of one, me to be exact. It was obviously the picture Iggy had just snapped of me, the one wear I had help the knife up ready to attack him.

Obviously, it had been photoshoped to turn the knife into a chainsaw since I had no knowledge of being photographed while attacking somebody with a chainsaw. Then again if I had been attacking somebody with a chainsaw I probably wouldn't be concerned about the fact that someone was taking a picture of me. I would be more worried about sawing some person in half.

Anyway, on my door was a giant life-size poster of me holding up a chainsaw with a very pissed-off expression on my face. I had a ferocious smile and I looked pretty damn scary. My eyes had been changed to a glowing red and fangs had been added into my smile. I looked like evil vampire-Max with a chainsaw. Basically it was every 17 year-old violent trouble-making girl's fantasy.

The background had been transformed from Fang's room into a giant explosion and about halfway down the door "enter if you dare" was written in bloody letters which just added to the overall epicness of the door.

"It's awesome guys!" I exclaimed as I ran my finger along the edge of door. The poster fit the front of the door perfectly and they must have used some sort of adhesive to get it to stick to the door because I couldn't see any tape.

"You haven't even seen the best part!" Nudge exclaimed before she threw the door open to reveal a giant poster of Miley Cyrus.

"What are you smoking?" I asked on impulse before she held up several darts in one hand.

"It's your new dartboard!" she yelled.

"That's awesome Nudge," I said "Thanks you guys so much!"

I gave the three of them hugs before kicking them out so I could enjoy my dartboard in peace. Five hours and about a billion darts later Miley was sufficiently holey and it was time for me to get ready.

My mood immediately turned from playfully-violent to serious as I pulled out some black under armor that I like to refer to as ninja-clothing. I dressed and got ready to go meet up with the guys. Hopefully things would go better this time around.

**A/n Today I will rant about nerd-children. I have nothing against normal nerds. In fact I, at times, can be nerdy. What I hate are nerd children who are perky and happy at SCHOOL of all places. They are uber smart and show off their knowledge like they are the smartest person in the world making the rest of us feel like totall dumbshits. I call them nerd-children because they tend to be short and hunched over from carrying oversized backpacks and they look like they belong in the fourth grade. You can tell if someone in your class is a nerd child if they A) Enjoy school, B) Enjoy learning, C) Take notes on the first day of school, or D) talk about educational topics when not required. As you can see I started school yesterday and I had class with a nerd-child who annoyed the hell out of me. Rant over. Review?**


	11. Stupid wet rain

**A/n 99 reviews! That is so totally awesome! Anyway I am aware that I didn't update last weekend. It is officially the start of swim season so I wont be able to update as frequently. I will try to update every other weekend but no promises...So I've had several reviews asking what the pills are for. I tried to explain it in the story but some of you seemed to have missed that... Or I just understood better becuase I know excactly what they're for since I'm the author. So basically they are supposed to be "violence surpressors" but they actually dull the senses so kids don't notice all the weird stuff going on. Anyway on wih the story!**

**Call Me Bitter: You really shouldn't give me ideas like this. Now when I get kicked out of my science class you will know why. :)**

**MelRose520: I can't tell you that would ruin the surprise :)**

**SecretMarauderette: As you can see this is in Max's POV but in 2 chapters there will be a Fang POV :)**

You know the bad thing about rain? It's wet. So if you're meeting outside to go investigate a supposedly abandoned building You. Will. Get. Soaked. A wet Max is NOT a happy Max. (No that's not what she said.) Especially if it is also gross and muddy outside because of stupid wet rain.

So when we all met outside in the frickin' rain we didn't waste any time with face-paint or goofing off. I was the last to arrive at the spot between the flood-lights and we all wordlessly headed off into the night. This time we weren't a bunch of kids checking out a building because we weren't supposed too. This time we were a bunch of brilliant criminals scouting out a building where something weird was going on. This time we were serious.

By the time we made it to the storage building my black attire had been mostly turned brown by the stupid mud that had been created by the stupid rain because of the stupid storm. Once again Iggy picked the lock while the rest of us stood guard and watched. He threw open the door in less than thirty seconds and we all raced in like our lives depended on it. Partly so nobody would see us standing suspiciously outside the abandoned building, but mostly to get out of the stupid wet rain.

We then turned on our handy-dandy flashlights and started our mission. The door led into a long hallway thingy that had several doors on each wall. I recognized the hallway faintly from our quick run through the halls as well as the doorway leading to the room where I had turned on the entire building.

The sound of our footsteps slapping through the hall was loud enough to make me wince, but nobody was here to hear us so we continued through the hall with our boots on. I quickly came to the end of the hall where it split in two different directions. After shining a light down both halls I turned back to where the group was looking at me.

"Lets split up," I said out loud, "Text everyone if there is someone in the building or if you find anything interesting."

"I say we go in pairs in case anyone gets into trouble," Fang said looking towards me for approval. Somehow in the past month and a half I had become the leader of our little group. I don't know why I was picked, Fang was older and Angel was smarter, but it seemed to work well with me making the plans and decisions.

"Good idea," I said nodding at him "Okay, Iggy and Nudge, Gazzy and Fang, and Angel and me."

Everyone nodded and headed off in separate directions. Iggy and Nudge took the hallway to the left, Fang and Gazzy the one to the right, and Angel and I headed back into the original entrance hallway.

I already knew that the first doorway lead to the control room so we started at the second. The doorway slid open easily and soundlessly to reveal a small plain looking room. A quick once-over the room with the flashlight showed that all of the windows were boarded shut and blacked out. It looked pretty much like your basic everyday office. There were three desks placed around the room, each with a fancy-looking computer sitting on top. Rows of grayish filing cabinets lined one wall and papers were scattered on top of one of the desks.

It looked like a pretty basic office, and it looked like it had been used, recently, for office activities, not storage. Angel and I walked towards the filing cabinets and each yanked one open.

Reading files isn't really my thing so I found my own, rolled it up then stuck it in the waistband of my jeans to read later. I figured Nudge could look through the computer a billion times faster that me or Angel so I skipped over that and headed straight for the desk drawers while Angel stayed by the filing cabinets.

Inside I didn't find much. Just some pens and paper clips, along with those paper pads doctors use to write prescriptions.

"Look at this, Max" I heard Angel whisper so I headed back to where she was standing. She had pulled out another drawer and was holding a file in one hand. Stamped across the students information in large red letters were the words "Experiment Terminated." Angel flipped a few pages and help up another sheet of paper.

It was a bunch of sciencey looking information that I had no intention of reading. It was titled "Lupine Mutation Recordings." Further inspection showed a picture of a kid with a super hairy face and pointy ears. Looks like my recombinant DNA and mutation theories were correct.

A column on the side of a page showed cramped writing describing different reactions of the "experiment" to his mutations.

"Keep this page." I said handing it to Angel and checking my phone for a text.

_We found somethin_ _come 2 the 3__rd__ door 2 the left _the message from Nudge said.

_On our way_ I texted her back then led Angel out the door.

Finding the room was super easy considering the sounds of banging and moaning coming from the inside of the door.

I heard a scream and figured someone was in trouble so I took of running. I skidded through the door at an incredible speed and slid to a stop next to Iggy and Nudge.

Nobody was in trouble, at least nobody from our group, but what we saw was majorly disturbing.

The room was long and rectangular and totally creepy. Metal cages the size of large dog crates lined the walls from the floor to the ceiling. The room was filled with a heavy stench of body odor and human waste. The floors and walls were dirty and gross with dirt, blood, and other unmentionables.

But that wasn't the disturbing part. The disturbing part was what was in the cages. They were people. If you could still call them that. The figures in the crates were still vaguely human, but with grotesque mutations, so bad some didn't even look human anymore.

The cages were stacked three to a row so there were three different people stacked on top of each other. Those figures still with hands were clutching at the bars or sticking arms through, doing anything to try to get out.

The people in the cages all looked different, but none of them looked _right. _There were people with tails and long claws sprouting from their fingertips, and people with whiskers and spots all over their skin. All of them were bloody and they all looked like they were in major pain.

The figures that still had recognizable faces looked young, no older than me, and the pain in their eyes was so intense I could almost feel it. One girl in a crate gazed up at me with such pitiful eyes I staggered backwards. Half of her face looked young and beautiful, no older than Angel. Her hair was a so dark it looked black and it hung in limp clumps from her head. Her eyes were a deep dark brown and filled with tears.

The half of her face that didn't look like a normal happy girl was covered in blood and feathers, beautiful gray feathers that looked softer than clouds. Her thin hands clutched at the bars to her cage so hard they turned white and her eyes were wider than dinner plates as she stared at me. Her mouth started to form silent words but all that came out was a rasping croaking sound. She looked at me once more then turned around and shielded herself with wings.

They were beautiful, but distorted, long bones sticking out at angles that looked wrong. Gorgeous gray feathers covered the wings in patches and blood streaked down them, making the feathers clump together. Instantly I knew that she couldn't fly, that she was a reject. This room was filled with filled with failed experiments. Everyone here was sentenced to die.

The girl turned around and reached through the bars to press a slip of crumpled paper paper into my hand. I looked into her eyes then down at the slip of paper. It was two words written on a doctor's perscription pad with simple writing printed carefully with blood from a fingertip. Two words that sent a bone chilling shiver down my spine. Two words that revealed everything.

_You're next._

I gazed at the girl and her big brown eyes, pleading for me to understand. I gave a small nod then turned towards the five teens staring at the creatures in the cages in shock.

"Its time for us to go," I whispered softly then turned and padded out of the room. They all followed with disturbed expressions on their faces.

"We could open the cages and let them out, Max. We cant just leave them there," Nudge said in a rushed whisper.

"No Nudge, we cant. They would have nowhere to run to. They cant survive in the wild like that, they wouldn't be accepted in cities, and nobody can know that we were here."

"We cant just leave them though!" she yelled.

"We have to, Nudge," Iggy said softly placing a hand on her shoulder. She suppressed a shudder then we all turned and trudged from the room.

It was still raining on the way back to the dorms, but this time the rain didn't piss me off, it just added to the overall glumness of our moods. We trudged through the mud and gump all the way back to the buildings and parted ways silently. Nobody was ready to discuss what we had seen, we were all too sad and disturbed.

Once I was back in my room I sat down on the bed and pulled the file labeled with my name out of the waistband of my jeans.

I stared at it for a few seconds then decided I couldn't read anything at that moment so I stuffed it under my mattress.

I got up and changed into my pajamas then flopped back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep that night, my mind was racing at a million miles an hour, so I let my thoughts wander to the girl in the reject room. And her note. It could only mean one thing. The kids in there were from this school. And I was next.

**A/n Props for this rant goes out to ShadowDweller97 who suggested the idea a few chapters back. Anywho tis about 'serial killers' who on earth decided to call them that. Why would anyone decided to name a _murderer_ after a delicious breakfast product! Why not call them 'waffel murderers' or 'yogurt molesters.' I have yet to hear about a murder who targets cerial. Just my thoughts. Anyway review or I will become a yougurt molestor and kill anyone who reads and doesn't review! Mwahahaha!**


	12. Darth Vader brings more Bad News

**A/n So I'm pretty proud of myself for updating. Not a great chapter but oh well. Oh and props for room inspections for Anonymoushairbrush.**

**Zammierox: Well I'm glad I don't have to go yo-mo (my new nickname for yogurt molesters) on you.**

**Erica126: My sister had the same reaction. She thinks I have a sick twisted mind and gave me a brochure for a physiatrist.**

**ObsessiveReader1223: I find nothing wrong with the term yogurt-molester. And I think you're psychic just FYI.**

From the start of classes that day pretty much sucked. It started out bad and just got worse and worse.

Darth Vader started off the days suckiness. He came over the intercom again, panting heavily and talking in a deep electronically altered voice. Like last time, the reason he was talking over the intercom was me, the difference was that this time he knew it was me.

"Will Maximum Ride, Nicolas Hawkins, Jeffery Lancaster, Monique Pierce, Zephyr Emerson, and Angel Emerson come to the main office immediately," Darthy dearest breathed into the intercom. Someone really should buy that dude some medication.

Mart shot us a suspicious look then waved us out of the classroom so she could get on with her lecture about types of mold. I was truly disappointed to be missing out on this conversation. (Sarcasm.)

We walked down to the office in silence. We were all still freaked out from the previous night so we were all pretty quiet.

As we reached the doors I roused myself from my thoughts and turned to give the guys the game plan, "Here's what we're gonna do: deny everything, and follow my lead. They can't prove anything." I said.

I waited for everyone's nods to make sure that they understood, then pushed open the doors and waltzed in like I owned the place.

Once I was inside I gave the office a quick once over for escape routes. There was a window in the corner I could break if necessary and there was a clear path to the door at the other end of the room. I was gauging whether or not I could jump to the taller window in the back of the room when the receptionist motioned us through to the main doctor-principle dudes office. I didn't remember his name, just his super fat beer belly and his Nazi-dictator accent.

He was sitting there, grinning like some kid who had just been told that Miley Cyrus died and it was now illegal to play her songs. Except, you know, he was a fat old Russian dude instead of some poor innocent child forced to listen to the wailing voice of a slutty "singer" who may or may have been taught to sing by a dying cat. Other than that it's a perfect simile.

He was sitting at the head of a desk with his fingers spread apart in that pose Donald Trump uses when he's about to fire someone. _Dr. Ter Borcht_ was written on a nametag on the desk.

"Hello borchty," I said in a sing-song voice, flopping down in a chair across from his desk. Fang placed his hands on the back of the chair behind my head, and even without looking I could tell he was glaring at Bortchy.

Nudge, Iggy, and Angel sat down in the other chairs next to mine, and Gazzy stayed by the door, listening and watching out the doorway to make sure nobody came an attacked us.

"Hallo Miss Ride," he spat, "Do you know vy you ah here?"

"Nope," I said popping the p sound "But I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"You ah here because of you're little ahd-venture last night."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said grinning angelically.

"Ve know it vas you! Ve half proof!" he spat at me.

I closed my eyes and used the back of my hand to wipe the spit off my face, then slowly turned back to face him. "And what proof is that Bortchy dear?"

"Mud tracks and brouken locks!" he said. What I assumed to be a grin spread over his face, but with the way the skin was stretched it was hard to tell.

I felt my heart skip a beat and my breath catch in my throat, but I remained cool on the outside. "And how does that incriminate us specifically?"

"You ah ze only children not behaving properly with ze pills!"

"Maybe we're immune to your 'violence-suppressors'" I said making air quotes around 'violence suppressors.' I figured he might as well know we knew what the pills were actually for. I didn't really care if he knew that we broke into the storage building/lab. I just didn't want him to be able to prove anything to the cops.

"Ze pills vurk!" he yelled, getting angrier, and angrier.

"Then our 'violence' would be suppressed and we wouldn't do it."

"No! Ve know you broke in to ze storage building! Admit it!"

"No."

"Ve could call ze police on you!"

"I doubt you'd wanna do that considering you've been breaking a few laws yourself Bortchy dear. I'm pretty sure what's in that building isn't exactly legal."

"PROOF!" he exclaimed and I just sat there smiling.

"I have never entered that building in my life," I lied smoothly. I had never actually admitted to going in there.

His face turned a lovely shade of purple but he didn't utter a word. The room was so silent I could practically hear the steam coming out of his ears.

I waited another moment before standing up and walking towards the door. "Well this was a lovely meeting, really it was, but I need to go listen to a lecture on mold and other unimportant organisms so I bid you adieu. Or whatever goodbye is wherever the hell you come from."

And with that I walked out of the room with the guys following in my footsteps. I stomped out the door and across the grounds. Rather than go back to my class I just headed back to my room. I had too much thinking to do. And I wouldn't get that done in class.

I decided the first order of business was reading my file, so I grabbed that as soon as I got to my room. I opened it up and scattered the pages onto my bed, then grabbed one at random to read first.

I sat down on the bed with my feet crossed underneath me then pulled my hair out of my face. I started to read the page but quickly got bored. It was just the usual stuff: previous schools, criminal records, medical history… Boring stuff like that.

I was about to swap pages when a knock rang on my door.

"Come in!" I called assuming it was just Fang or Angel. I glanced upwards as the door creaked open to discover that it wasn't actually, either of them. It was some housekeeper lady looking truly shocked to see me sitting there.

I quickly swept an arm across the bed, shoving all the papers between it and the wall, then turned to the lady standing in my doorway.

She was a Hispanic lady with dark brown hair pulled into a bun. Here eyes were a dark shade of brown and staring at me in shock. Unlike most of the staff here she wasn't old, fat, or ugly.

She couldn't have been more than 25 and even in the bulgy gray uniform you could tell she was fairly thin.

"What are you doing here!" she whisper-yelled at me.

"It's my room! What the hell are you doing here?" I said in a normal voice.

"I'm here to do your room inspection." she said in a professional tone.

"Skip it," I snarled.

" I am required to search each room every day. It will only take a few minutes."

"No,"

"I am also required o tell you that the pictures on the door could be considered offensive to some students. You will take it down within the next week or we will take it down for you." she continued on, completely refusing to acknowledge that I was still sitting right there.

"No. I am gonna keep the picture up and you are gonna leave now." I plastered on a big fake smile and stared at her.

"I cant do that," she said.

"You. Will." I snarled and go up close to her face. I gazed down at her in an incriminating pose and she shrank back with a squeak. She gave a small nod then turned and scurried from the room.

"And you wont tell anyone about this!" I yelled down the hall after her.

Once she was out of sight I closed the door and fished the file out from under the bed.

I grabbed some more pages and started reading.

**Subject: **Maximum Ride

**Project: **Hominidae-Avian B6

**Project description:** Six human subjects to have avian DNA merged into their systems before birth. Avian characteristics to be activated by an Oxymentrozine and Benzolydetrohidrate solution when human bodies fully developed. Subjects to be monitored closely throughout lifetime and raised as average children. Three subjects to be created in close proximity and three to be created within six years of each other. All subjects to begin metamorphism at same time.

**Project manager: Jeb Batchelder**

**Project team: Jeb Batchelder, Valencia Martinez, Richard Hawkins, Steven Pierce, Mark Emerson, and Elizabeth Lancaster**

_**June 27, 1997**_

**Measurements: **Born at approximately 7 lbs. three oz, 19 inches long.

**Subject Notes: **Subject is biological child of Valencia Martinez. Baby is healthy. Subject to reside in Phoenix, Arizona until ready to metamorphosize.

**Abnormal characteristics: **None

**Abnormal Behaviors: **None

_**January 5, 1998**_

**Subject notes:** None

**Abnormal characteristics:** Growing at 5X average human growth rate

**Abnormal behaviors: **Appears overly violent and aggressive

_**January 5, 1999**_

**Subject notes: **Growth rate slowing to normal

**Abnormal characteristics: **Slightly stronger than average 2 year-old, hyperactive

**Abnormal behaviors: **Bites kickers or punches when angry, doesn't play well with other children in daycare

There were more words on the page, all blurring together as I stared numbly down at the pages, my mind not comprehending what I was seeing. It was my file, well several pages from it, and it pretty much caused everything my world revolved around to come crashing down.

At that moment I knew why I was at the school. It wasn't because Jeb hated me, or because I was a teenage criminal. No, its because I was an experiment. I had been destined to be an experiment since birth. I was designed that way.

My own _mother _had done it. She was on the research team. And Jeb. That's why he moved in with us. Too keep an eye on me. To recorded data on me. My mother must have been doing it wrong so he stepped in.

It explained everything. And it sucked.

I sat on my bed not moving as I stared at the rest of without actually seeing. There were more dates, one each year up until this one. Each with notes on how I was different. How the mutations had changed me.

I don't know how I long I sat there for until Fang walked in.

"Max, what's wrong?" he asked sounding pretty freaked out. I must have looked pretty bad, but I am proud to say that I wasn't crying. Just sitting there staring.

I made a strange whimpering sound and he gently pulled the file out of my hands and set it on the bed next to me. He sat down and pulled me into his arms.

"Its okay, Max. It's okay. It will al be all right" he whispered into my hair. I let out a strange choking sound and collapsed into his arms.

And that time I let out a single tear. Because it wasn't okay. It wouldn't be alright. I was an experiment. And if I didn't do something soon I was probably going to be changed into something totally horrible. Or die.

**A/n Rant of the day: Capri-sun drinks. I always manage to punch the straw through the entire thing so all the juice leaks out. Even if I "respect the pouch."**


	13. I'm actually not dead, just lazy

**A/n I know, I know Its been FOREVER. I wont bother with excuses but know that I an sorry. This is also a short filler chapter and I'm sorry about that too. Just be happy I updated. Anyway happy Halloween! I hope you are all going trick-or-treating no matter what your age because if you aren't you're crazy for turning down free candy from strangers. Strangers always have the best candy. I'm definitely going trick-or-treating and I have the most awesome costume EVER. That's right, I'm being a unicorn. Be jealous. Anyway enough of my Halloween rant here's the chapter.**

**Fang POV**

I've never really been a caring person. I've learned young not to care. My mom was a drunk who didn't give a shit about me and my dad left us when I was born. So I learned not to care. Because you can't get hurt that way. Its was never really hard for me to shut off all my feelings and become an emotionless brick wall. That was until I met Max.

Max brought a part of me to life that I had never experienced before. It sounds corny and cliché, but its true. For the first time in my life I actually _cared _about someone. And if fuckin' sucked.

Life is so much easier if you don't care. When you care you have to deal with so much worry and other shit that sometimes you just want to give up and leave the person you care about forever. And sometimes I think of giving up on Max. And then one look into her deep brown eyes and I'm cursing myself for ever thinking about that. Yeah, I'm whipped.

But why did I have to choose her to care about. She makes it so fucking hard. First I kiss her and she runs. Then she acts like it never happened. Pretending it never happened doesn't change the fact that she kissed me back. Or the fact that it was an amazing kiss.

I can read that girl like a book. I understand her more than I've understood any other person in the world. And I get that she is attracted to me. Not half as attracted as I am to her. But to some extent she is feeling the same feelings that I am. Except she is so damn stubborn that she wont admit it. Even to herself.

So that 's why I walked into her room that day. I wanted to talk to her. Convince to at least try to have a relationship with me. That's not what happened.

I walked in there and she was just sitting there staring at the wall. Her face was pale and her eyes were huge. Something was wrong. I knew it wasn't from our little meeting with the doctors today. Max was too tough for that. And I knew it wasn't for some silly girly reason. Max would never get upset over something like that. That left only one option. She had found out some more information.

"Max, what's wrong?" I asked.

And then she did the strangest most un-Max like thing ever. She whimpered. That was when I decided it was okay to hug her. The fact that she didn't push me away showed how bad things were.

"Its okay, Max. It's okay. It will al be all right." I whispered into her hair. I wasn't going to let anything hurt her. Ever.

For awhile we just sat like that. Me holding her and her crying silently into my shoulder. If Max hadn't been so distraught I might have enjoyed it. Being that close to her. But as it was I just wanted for Max to feel better.

Eventually her silent cries stopped and her eyes were dried from all the tears. She pushed herself away from me and sat up on the bed.

"You okay?" I asked after a few awkward moments of silence.

"I'm fine," she said and then paused "you can go now."

"You sure your okay?"

"I'm fine. Just go." she said.

I made my way to the door slowly and paused at the doorway when I heard her voice.

"And Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"If you tell anyone about this I'm going to make sure you're rooming with Justin for the rest of your time at this school."

I couldn't help but crack a smile. Only Max would use forcing me to room with a fag-tard as a threat to keep me from talking about her breakdown.

"I wont tell anyone," I said before walking from the room.

I went straight from Max's room to Angel's. Angel sometimes seemed to be extra perceptive to people's feeling and stuff so I figured maybe she would know what was making Max have such a freak out.

When I walked into the room Angel was drawing on a map of some sort. It looked like the general layout of the school grounds but there was lots of marks on it. Xs and circles in an assortment of colors.

"Hey Fang," she said without looking up from the map.

She drew a few more lines on the page then turned to face me.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"I'm planning out escape routes. We're gonna have to leave eventually and I want to be prepared."

"Oh…" I said unable to come up with an appropriate response to that.

"So what do you want?" she asked.

"Max is acting kinda funny. Do you have any idea what's wrong with her?"

"She's under a lot of stress, we all are," Angel said "I'm sure she's just tired and stressed."

"Angel, she was crying today."

"Seriously? That's not good. I have no idea. Sorry Fang." she said.

"Its cool." I murmured darkly before heading back to my room.

**MAX POV**

The only thing worse than knowing that you are some kind of freak experiment is knowing that there's nothing you can do to change it. Knowing that if you fight back you will either be killed or mutated. Knowing that the only thing left to do is run.

I hated running away. I liked to face my problems, not cower away from them like a little kid. But sometimes there's nothing else you can do but run. And so that's what I decided to do. Run.

It seemed like a perfect plan at first, I would run away, leaving no sign as to where I had gone. Sure, I would miss the guys. I would miss them a lot. They were the best friends I had ever had. But I had to leave, for their own safety. I would disappear, steal a car, and drive to Canada (because everyone expects runaways to go to Mexico.) It was perfect except for one little detail. Fang.

He walked in when I was packing all my stuff. I hadn't really talked to him since my mental breakdown earlier, I had just sent him away and threatened him if he told anyone what had happened. He was in one of his moods today. The dark scary kind he gets into sometimes when he's upset. I think it's his way of letting off steam and showing emotion. At least it's better than him writing and singing heartfelt sentimental songs.

Basically when he saw me packing he went all physco-bitch on me. Well as physco-bitch as Fang can go. He was still on edge from my little episode earlier and he got pretty pissed off when he realized I was planning on leaving him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted at me.

"What does it look like I'm doing," I grumbled as I showed past him to get to the dresser. I wanted to explain to him, but I had to be mean so I could get him to leave. He couldn't know what I was planning on doing. No one could.

"It looks like your running away," he grabbed my arm roughly and turned me so I was face to chest with him.

"Maybe I am," I ground out through clenched teeth while looking up at him.

"You'll never make it out alive," he said, "Remember what we saw?"

"I'll take my chances." I said flinging him away and throwing the contents of my dresser into the backpack.

"I won't let you."

"It's not your decision."

"I still won't let you."

"Well that's too fucking bad," I said before zipping up my bag and throwing it over one shoulder. In it I had packed enough stuff to survive for about a week on my own. I had two pairs of jeans, a sweatshirt, a couple t-shirts, extra underwear, warm socks, toiletries, and all the food I had swiped from the kitchen. I was ready to go as soon as I got rid of Fang.

"Max why are you leaving?" he asked his tone softening.

For a split second I thought about telling him. "I can't say,' I whispered.

"You can tell me Max," he took a step closer to me so we were standing face to face.

"Goodbye Fang," I whispered before standing on my tiptoes and giving him a final kiss goodbye. I would never see him again so what damage could it do?

I pulled away and started to walk out the door when I was pulled backwards by the straps of my bag.

"What kind of sad excuse for a goodbye was that?" he said in his deep voice before pulling me in for another kiss.

For a second I forgot where I was, how bad things were, and everything that was going on. For a second it was just me and Fang and nothing else mattered. The kiss wasn't like our first kiss behind the school had been. It wasn't pure teenage hormones clashing together in a giant release of sexual tension. Yes it was passionate, I don't think it's possible to kiss Fang without there being passion, but there was so much more to that kiss.

It was a bittersweet kiss full of the sadness knowing that I would never see this guy again and the sweetness that always comes when I kiss him. Maybe he would always wonder what could have happened between the two of us, I know I always would. Maybe he would forget all about me after I walked through that door. He would definitely move on.

The thing was there was no chance for a future for the two of us, after I walked through that door I would never see him again, so I made that last kiss count. When it was over there was nothing really left to say so I walked out the door. He let me leave.

**A/n Rant of the day? People who don't give out candy when you go trick-or-treating. I want candy. Not raisins, or plastic rings, or floss. I want candy. The end.**


	14. The Director of Doom

**A/n So Happy Thanksgiving! I realize Thanksgiving isn't for a while but I won't be updating till after then so I figured I would wish you all a happy Thanksgiving now. Uh not mush else to say so read on.**

**Ari- I guess as long as what you get is edible and not healthy it is okay ;)**

**Agent Striker- My mom said that too. I laughed in her face and went to buy a unicorn costume. :) Yes I know I am very mature.**

**DarkAngelWings159- You could always stab her with the pencil...**

**Monosai- *Gasp* you didnt get ANY! Poor you! I would probably die. **

**Max POV**

I'm not gonna lie and say that I was happy Fang let me leave. I was glad that I got to leave and that I wouldn't be putting everyone in danger anymore, but I kinda wished he would have at least tried a little harder to get me to stay. It hurt that he didn't care enough to make me stay, but overall I was glad that I had gotten out of there.

So when Fang showed up behind me of course I pissed, but I was also a little happy. (Not that I was gonna show it.)

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him.

"You didn't think I was actually going to let you leave alone did you?" he asked.

"Yes I did! I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself!"

"If you ran away you would have to cook for yourself. I think that is proof enough that you can't take care of yourself." he said with a smirk

"Don't try to be funny." I said "I'm not going to come back with you. You can't make me," I said giving him my best stubborn glare.

"I know," he said "I'm coming with you."

For a second I was pretty dumbfounded. Why would he come with me? The fact that he was willing to run away with me was pretty touching. I hadn't even considered the fact that he might tag along. I immediately came up with several ways to get him to leave, but then I changed my mind. What was the harm in Fang tagging alone? He wouldn't slow me down and it would be nice to have a companion.

"Fine," I said "let's go." and then I started walking away like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Fang followed quietly. We lapsed into an awkward silence for approximately 8.2 seconds before Fang decide he had to start being annoying again.

"You're walking the wrong way," he said.

"No I'm not."

"We're headed towards the storage building."

"I'm aware of that."

"Why?"

"If I'm leaving I might as well set those mutants free first." I informed him.

"Oh okay," he said and once again the air around us was filled will silence.

We made it to the storage building without saying any other words and because Iggy wasn't there we had to make due with my lock picking skills. It took me slightly longer than it would have taken Iggy, but I got the job done.

We entered silently and managed to navigate the hallway without any light whatsoever. We made it to the door where they kept the rejected experiments easily enough.

I threw open the door to the room. And that's where things started to go wrong.

We weren't alone.

The moment the door opened we were met with blinding white light. It took me a few seconds until I was able to see again and what I saw was not pleasing.

There was a scientist standing there with a big fat grin on his face.

"Hello Max," she said with a smile and then like a totally cliché scary movie "We've been expecting you."

I did the natural thing and tried to run. Fang was hot on my heels as I skidded through the dark corridors. We were running at a decent pace and for a few seconds I thought we were gonna make it out of there.

The thing is, if you are running through the pitch black corridors of a building whose layout you're unfamiliar with you are bound to run into something. In my case it was a wall.

That's right my great escape was thwarted by a wall. It was pretty depressing.

And because I was sprinting through the dark hallway at full speed (not the smartest choice I do admit) the wall did a significant amount of damage. Meaning at that point I blacked out.

**Fang POV**

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._ Oh yeah and_ shit_. Those were really the only word my mind could come up with when Max collapsed. I was a few feet behind her so I had time to stop myself before I ran into the wall.

It was actually pretty funny that she had run into a wall and under pretty much any other circumstances I would have laughed. Except right now I really needed Max to be up and moving. I couldn't see her because of the dark hallway but I was pretty sure she was unconscious. I had no idea what to do.

So when the scientists showed up and to collect us all I could do was stand there and think the word shit. The lights flicked on and I was just standing there like a total retard.

There were eight different scientists that came. One of them was the woman who originally saw us.

"Follow us and we wont hurt you," one man said. I weighed my chances of winning a fight with all of them and decided it wasn't likely. If Max were awake it wouldn't have been a problem, but she had to be a stupid idiot and run into a wall.

I figured my best chance was to follow them so I picked Max up and followed them down a corridor.

The room they brought us to was a big empty lab-like thing with stainless steel tables and lots of sharp shiny instruments. One of the bigger scientists took Max from me and set her down in a chair. She slumped over but managed to stay seated. They sat me down on a chair across from her and bound us together with ropes. Then they turned off the lights and left us sitting there in the dark.

**Max POV**

I woke up surrounded by complete darkness with a headache and something warm and sticky dripping down my face. My wrists were tied together and it hurt like no other. I had no idea what was going on but as my mind cleared I realized what must have happened.

"Fang," I whispered into the darkness hoping he was near me.

"Thank god your finally awake," I heard his voice behind me. I realized our two chairs were tied back to back. "How the hell did you manage to run into a wall?" he asked.

"The wall hit me not the other way around," I huffed "Where are we?"

"In some lab, after you knocked yourself out they brought us here and left us in the dark. I don't know what they plan on doing to us but it cant be good."

"Anyway we can get out of here?"

"Not unless you have a knife," he said sounding resigned.

"I do!"

"What?"

"I have a knife! I cant reach it though. Its in my back pocket. Can you get to it?" I asked.

"Um, I don't think you want me reaching in that area." he said sounding embarrassed.

"Fang I'm giving you permission to touch my ass. Now get the knife."

"Are you sure you cant reach it?"

"Yes, now get the god damn knife."

Needless to say, it was awkward. The lights were off so he was feeling my ass for quite awhile looking for the pocketknife.

"God, I said you could touch my ass not fucking grope it." I said. Fang remained silent before extracting the pocket knife from my pocket. He quickly cut the ropes off his wrists then moved on to the ropes surrounding both of us. They were off after about a minute and then he cut the ropes off my wrists.

"Thanks," I said then stood up. I was stretching my back and wiping what I then knew to be blood off my face when the room filled with light.

"Well shit," I heard myself say.

The figure in the doorway was slight and fragile. Definitely a woman. Her dark blond hair framed her face and her piercing brown eyes appraised the two of us appreciatively.

"I see you got out of your bonds," the woman said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes, "I apologize for that I told my employees to play nice but apparently they don't understand simple instructions."

"We would be happy to forgive you if you would let us leave," I said through clenched teeth.

"In time Maximum, in time. Calm yourself I just want to talk,"

"Who are you?" I asked her while feeling around the table behind me for something I could use as a weapon.

"I'm the director Maximum, I am in charge of this whole program."

"I thought the guy in charge was the fat Russian dude."

"Oh, Dr. Bortch, he's one of my employees , not a pleasant man but he's a brilliant scientist."

"What do you want from us?"

"As you know Max you were designed to be an experiment from birth. The whole process would be much easier if you cooperate."

"How do you know all this?"

"I know a lot about you Max. I know your birthday is August 4th, I know you can run for miles without tiring, I know you are 5'8 and weigh 120 pounds, and I know you have a nasty temper."

"Are you stalking me?" I knew it wasn't the most logically conclusion but it was the first thing that came to mid.

"No Max, but I have been watching you since your birth., indirectly of course. Through your mother and the chip in your arm."

"What the hell are you talking about.'

"You have a chip in your arm that tells us all about your body. Where you are, how fast you're moving, and the chemical content of your body."

I slowly moved towards a table as she talked. It held all sorts of scalpels and vials and needles. Not idea weapons but they worked. Fang stood in the background ready to attack at the slightest hint from me. The director kept talking, not paying attention to me. I stood in front of the table blocking it from her view.

"For example," she said pulling a small monitor from her pocket. It looked like a tiny TV screen, "from your adrenaline levels right now I can tell you are about to do something very stupid."

I grabbed what I could off the tray and held it behind my back.

"But it wouldn't be wise to attack me right now because of the guards standing outside and the valuable information I have yet to tell you."

I paused.

"Good choice . Now let me make a proposition." she said.

Basically what she wanted was for me to cooperate with her and her team of scientists while they experimented on me. Basically what I said to that was fuck no. Then she pulled out her best bargaining chip.

It wasn't just me that was part of the project. There were five other kids who had avian DNA in their systems since birth. The ironic part? They were my five best friends. She said that if I cooperated she wouldn't experiment on them. I considered it for a spilt second and then Fang attacked.

Apparently Fang's arm wasn't chipped like mine because she had no idea what hit her. She let out a good scream and Fang got a few good punches in before the guards rushed in.

They ripped him off her as he continued to punch and kick at them. I launched myself into the fight and landed a good roundhouse kick and a few punches before I felt a little prick on the back of my neck. I spun around and saw a man holding an empty vial with a needle attached.

"Night night," he said.

I dropped to the floor.

I woke up the next morning in my own bed. I seemed unharmed except for the bump in my head from when I ran into the wall. A note was sitting on the nightstand next to me bed.

_Dear Max,_

_Please consider my offer. I would hate to have to hurt both you and your friends. Don't cause any trouble. We'll be watching._

_Sincerely,_

_The Director_

**A/n Rant of the day? I cannot come up with any ideas on what I want for Christmas! I want presents but I don't have ideas! Any Ideas?**


	15. Valium and pretty abbs

**A/n Sorry it's late… I have an excuse… Blah Blah Blah… Anyway heres the chapter… It's short but at least I updated.**

**erica126: Thank you so much! Reviews like that just make my day!**

**Punk-Rebel-Chick: I think I may just get one of those for Xmas**

**Nikki: I hope you didn't die ;)**

**Fang POV**

I woke up the next morning in full out fight mode. I rolled out of my bed punching and kicking and pretty much kicking ass to any invisible people that might have happened to be near my bed. The problem was that there were no invisible people near my bed who need their asses kicked. So instead of all my crazy awesome moves making me look like an extremely awesome badass ninja they just make me look like a retard practicing his fight skills.

Luckily nobody else was in the room to witness my awesome invisible ninja ass kicking skills so I didn't have to make any explanations before I ran out the door to Max's room.

If she hadn't been there I don't know what I would have done. Probably kicked some visible (and possibly invisible) ass. Luckily she was there, but what I saw was still disturbing enough to piss me off and make me want to punch someone.

Max was sitting there, on her bed, wearing shorts and tank top that showed the perfect amount of skin. Her hair was still all rumpled from sleep and she wore an intent expression on her face. That wasn't the disturbing part, that would have been a perfectly plesant thing to see. The disturbing part was the blade she was holding to her wrist.

I slammed the door shut and her head snapped up from her wrist. Her lips curved into a smile as she stared at my chest (I hadn't put a shirt on after my awesome wakeup) then her eyes turned up to my face.

"Hey Fang," she said like I had walked in on her at the most natural time in the world.

"Take the blade away from your wrist," I said slowly, like I was talking to someone about to jump off a bridge.

She rolled her eyes and put the blade on her nightstand next to a syringe and a threaded needle.

"Care to explain or should I just go get the counselor now?" I asked , completely serious.

"Shut up and sit down," she said while moving over to make room for me on the bed.

"Start talking," I said without moving.

"Fine," she said with a pouty expression on her face, "so my moms a vet right? Well not really, she's actually some evil experimenty scientist who's cover was being a veterinarian, but whatever. Well I used to help her at work and sometimes they microchip dogs. My mom was talking about microchip placement and she showed me where it would go if they were to microchip humans. Its right here between these two veins." she motioned to her forearm.

"And?" I asked wondering why this was relevant.

"Well the director said that I have a chip in my arm. So I was taking it out."

"Just like that? How did you even get that knife?"

"It's a scalpel, and I swiped it from the lab along with the suture and this syringe of what I think is Valium."

"Aren't you supposed to use valium _before_ you get all cut up."

"I decided if I used it I might not be able to cut it out so I was gonna go without."

"Absolutely not."

"To going without valium? Or cutting up my arm?" she asked innocently.

"Both." I practically growled at her.

"Well its too bad I don't follow orders well," she smiled and picked up the syringe, "Now are you gonna help me or not?"

"What?"

"If you cut my arm up I can use valium and it will be way less painful for me," she batted her eyes at me.

"Absolutely not. I will not cut your arm up even if it is to get out a stupid chip."

"Pwease," she pouted.

I really didn't want to, but I knew Max would do it either way and if I was here there was less of a chance that she would hurt herself. "Fine," I groaned and grabbed the syringe and blade.

"What do I do?" I asked.

She grabbed the syringe and shot the content up her arm. "Wait until I'm all numbed up then cut right here," she drew a line on her forearm, "Find the chip, pull it out, and then stitch me up with the suture."

"Uh okay should you lay down or something?" I said wondering how on earth I was going to be able to get the stupid chip out.

"Probably." she said before laying down on the floor. I stood and stared up at the ceiling like it held the answers to all of life's problems.

"Soooooo," I said after a moment of awkward silence. "are you numb yet?'

"No." she said.

It was silent for a few more moments.

"Now are you numb?"

"No."

A few more seconds of awkward silence.

"How about now?"

"No, goddammit I will tell you when I am numb." she snapped.

Silence settled again as I sat awkwardly next to her on the floor. It stayed awkward for quite awhile before I heard loud giggeling.

I looked around the room and towards the door then back down at Max.

Her eyes were wide and she had a huge smile on her face as she giggled eyes wandered around the room as her arm moved upward towards the ceiling. She cleared her throat like she was about to make a speech then said in a dazedvoice "It's a cow!" before bursting into another fit of giggles.

"So I'm assuming you're numbed now."

She giggled for a few more seconds "My arm is floating!" she waved it around "Weeeeee," she said before continuing to giggle.

"I'm going to take that as a yes,' I said before taking the scalpel and gently pulling her arm down from the air. "I'm really sorry about this Max." I said, and then I pressed the blade to her arm.

The blood flowed almost immediately. It pooled around her arm making her arm warm and wet and slippery. The deep crimson of her blood stained the white carpet blood red as she continued to giggle like some sort of deranged schoolgirl.

She looked down at her arm and smiled. "Blood is so pretty," she drawled in a slow voice "It's like," she paused and her brow furrowed "a fire truck," another long pause "except its not a truck, and it doesn't put out fires. But they're both red." She smiled like she had figured out some advanced scientific formula.

I kept sawing on her arm.

"You know what else is pretty?" she paused "Your stomach. Why do you wear shirts? They just cover up your abs. And your abs are so pretty." she smiled again.

I wiped the blood of her arm and kept slicing, not sure of the appropriate way totake that particular compliment.

"But it's not just your abs that are pretty, everything about you is pretty. Your eyes are pretty, your hair is pretty, and even your toes are pretty." she giggled.

I ignored her as I found the chip and pulled it out of her arm.

"I'm really glad you're here, Fang."

I put the chip on the floor and grabbed the suture.

"You're my best friend, Fang."

I pulled the needle through her skin.

"And I think I might love you."

I paused, then continued to lace up her arm.

"You're all done." I said before patting her arm awkwardly.

"Please don't leave," she said.

"I'm not going to leave." I replied.

She moved clumsily so that her head rested in my lap.

"Good because I don't want you too."

"Okay, I wont leave."

"Good." she smiled and then her eyes closed and within seconds she was asleep.

**A/n Today's rant of the day is trees. Why? Because trees make paper and paper is required for homework so if there were no trees there would be no homework. Then again there would also be no money and considerably less oxygen, but I think it's a fair trade.**


	16. Max on More Meds

**A/n Happy 2011! My New Years resolution is to update more. It probably won't happen but oh well… Enjoy! Oh and also credit for this idea goes to Evil Vampire Max and credit for the HEL joke goes to FangsGirl823**

**Evil Vampire Max- Great idea! I changed it a little but was pretty satisfied with the results! That you!**

**ObbsessiveReader123- Hmmm… Maybe I will try to work in Fang's thoughts next chapter… This one is an actiony one!**

**Everyone who commented on how we could do homework on computers and stuff- Kill them too?**

**All reviewers- I 3 you!**

**Max POV**

_Ow ow ow ow ow_. Advice of the day: having your arm sawed off by a teenage kid who has never touched medical tools before is _not_ a good idea. I woke up the next morning with an arm that felt like it was on fire and a major headache. I think it was kinda like a valium hangover. Which brings me to next point of advice. Don't do valium. Ever. I don't care how much pain you're in or what major surgery you are having. Deal with the pain. You will be much happier in the end.

Trust me, I'm the expert. I don't recall exactly what I said to Fang while I was as high as an airplane, but I think it was something along the lines of me loving him (totally untrue by the way) and either his "pretty abs" or "shitty abs." I'm leaning towards the former but hoping it's the latter. I mean his abs aren't that great… Okay that's a lie, his abs are amazing, but I would never normally say something like that, and its not like I don't have great abs too.

So along with an arm that hurt like heck and a head that was pounding like an overexcited drummer at his first real concert (which means freaking loud and painful for those of you who are too stupid to understand,) but I also had to feel extremely embarrassed about what I may or may not have said to Fang while he was cutting a stupid chip out of my arm.

Not only that but I also had to worry about the evil scientists who wanted me to let them experiment on me. No way in _HEL_ (it's the name of the schools so it's funny haha) is that happening. I was going to everything I could to keep that from happening. I had a plan. Unfortunately that plan was ruined, but more about that later.

When I woke up I rolled over and realized two things instantly. 1) I was lying on my bed which is not where I had my arm hacked off. And 2) Fang was sitting in a chair next to my bed and he was holding my hand. I sat up quickly and felt all the blood rush to my head which just served to intensify my headache. Fang was still asleep and I didn't want to risk his wrath so I stood up silently and padded over to the door. The hallway was still dark so I assumed it was still early.

The plan was to get everyone up and tell them exactly what was going on. I couldn't keep this from them now that I knew they were a part of it. Like I said that was the plan, but things didn't work out quite that way.

I went to Nudge's room first only to find that both she and Angel appeared to be missing. I didn't think much of it at the time because I figured they were getting some food or something so I just headed to Iggy's room. When he wasn't there I started to think something was up.

I sprinted down the hallway to Gazzy's room and I threw open the door. I saw a head of blond hair lying in a bed and for a second I was extremely relived because I thought it was Gazzy.

Then I saw the pale pink bedspread and heard the high pitched snoring and realized it was fag-tard, his roommate. I was pretty freaked out at this point so I really didn't care about waking Fang up anymore. I sprinted back to my room, threw open the door, and let it bang on the wall.

Fang flew up with a startled expression on his face and his bangs falling in his face. His arm flew out to punch any invisible enemies and I couldn't help but smile. At the thought of the crisis going on my smile turned to a frown and my thoughts rushed towards the worst.

"Everyone's missing," I blurted out to fang.

"Huh?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"They're gone! They're all gone! Iggy Gazzy Nudge and Angel are all missing!"

"Oh shit," was his brilliant response.

"Exactly! Get up we have to go find them!" I used my arm that didn't hurt like hell to pull him off his butt so he was standing in front of me.

"I think I know where they are," I told him, then I started to turn and run out the door.

Fang grabbed my arm and spun me around so I was facing him. The glare I sent him was a pretty powerful one but Fang just looked at me.

"Max, you cant go running out after them right no," he said seriously.

"Why the heck not?" I growled back at him.

"Because you look terrible," he growled back.

"What a charming young man you are," I remarked dryly "but what I look like has nothing to do with the matter at hand."

"Your clothes are covered in blood, Max. What message do you think that will send to anyone who sees you?"

"That I've turned into evil vampire Max with a chainsaw?" I suggested.

"I don't think so." Fang said with a smile

"Fine," I said, "turn around so I can change."

He did as I said and I quickly pulled off my clothes and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I trusted Fang not to peak but if I did I was gonna rip out his spine and beat him with it.

At some point after my makeshift surgery yesterday Fang must've gone and changed because there wasn't a drop of blood on him and he was (sadly) wearing a shirt.

The moment I was ready to go we headed straight for the lab. Traveling there in the light felt so exposed and vulnerable so I was super paranoid by the time we arrived.

I didn't bother picking the lock on the door because I knew the scientists were in there. They had taken the younger kids to get to me. They probably would've taken Fang if he hadn't been seeping in my room. I knew it was a trap, and I knew I was willingly walking into it, but I didn't care. I was going to save the kids, and I wasn't going to sacrifice myself. I was gonna find a way to make things right for all of us.

I knocked boldly on the door and stood there with my arms crossed. It didn't take long for the door to swing open to reveal a small guy in a white lab coat. He couldn't have been taller than 5'2" and looked like didn't even weigh 100 pounds. All his facial features were tiny except for his eyes which were magnified by large square glasses.

"Follow me Miss Ride," he said quietly before turning and scurrying down the hallway.

I raised an eyebrow in Fang's direction but followed the scientist down the hallway. He led us to the very end and opened a small door that led into a decent sized office.

The director was sitting behind her desk with a smug expression on her face flanked by three different guards on each side. Iggy and all the others were sitting in chairs across from her.

"Hello Max," she smiled, "have you reconsidered my offer?" her perfect lips parted into a totally fake smile.

"What makes you say that?" I said with an equally fake smile as I waltzed up to her desk. As I passed Iggy I tapped his shoulder twice.

"You're here aren't you?" she said. I held up two fingers behind my back.

"Maybe I'm here to kill you," my grin widened at the thought.

She started to respond but I cut her off, "NOW!" I screamed then launched myself over the desk towards the director. I felt more than saw everyone else whirl into action. I was too focused on strangling the perky blond woman to know for sure what else was going on. I was pretty sure the others were holding their own with the guards. I was pretty sure we were gonna win and make it out of there alive. What I didn't count on was reinforcements.

The room quickly filled with so many guards they could've suffocated us all with pure numbers. I was ripped away from the director by strong hands but I kept fighting. I kicked and punched and flailed. I took down a fair number of guards, but it didn't matter. It was only an amount of time till I was overpowered.

It didn't take long, one weak kick was all it took to get caught. Everyone else suffered the same feat as me, and within thirty seconds we were all being dragged, literally kicking and screaming, down the hallway.

I expected us to be thrown into the cages with all the rejected experiments, but instead was presently surprised. We were thrown into our own nice cozy 10-by-10 foot room complete with giant locks and a tiny bulletproof window with an amazing view of the beige hallway!

After several attempts each at kicking down the door and breaking the glass I finally gave up.

"Okay, here's the plan: when they open the door charge through and run like hell," I said, turning to face the troops.

"What a brilliant and strategic plan," Iggy remarked dryly as he sat in the corner and twirled a coin through the air.

"You got anything better?" I shot in his direction.

He stayed silent.

"Yeah, that what I thought."

A couple hours later and the scientists showed up again. Once again, there was a massive horde of them so once we got out we were just as screwed as when we were carried into the cell.

This time we were each pulled separate ways which pretty much sucked, and because my life wasn't horrible enough as it was, the place I was brought to was not a cozy little room. No, it was a fucking surgery room with a medical table. I was strapped down to the table and that's when the fun began.

First some scientists shot a vile full of tranquilizers up my arm.

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

They waited.

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

They shot another vile up my arm.

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

They waited.

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I stopped screaming.

The scientists looked happy.

I screamed cuss words at the top of lungs.

They shot another vile into my arm, and guess what?

I kept screaming.

Unfortunately, I wasn't allowed to keep screaming so they called in the top gun: Dr. Ter Borcht. He walked in with a giant frown on his face and even less hair than he had the last time I saw him.

"Vell hello miss ride. Ve meet again." he spat in my face.

I would have replied but I was too busy screaming.

"More tranquvelizer!" he barked at one of the other scientists.

"Sir, we've already given her enough to knock out three grown men. Anymore could kill her," a young blond scientist told him.

He looked at the table, grabbed an extra large vile, and smiled at the woman.

"Vell too bad," he spat.

"Sir, there's enough anesthetic in there to knock out ten men!" she said urgently.

He shot it up my arm.

I tried to keep screaming, I really did, but I was overcome by such a giant drowsy fog that I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even keep my eyelids open. I didn't kick or fight when they removed my restraints and I just lay there making a spiraling descent into sleepyland.

The last thing I remember before I passed out is the sound of Bortchy's nose after I used all my remaining strength to send a fist flying towards his face.

**A/n Rant of the day: Pirates. They are admittedly awesome, but who on earth thinks they would beat ninjas in a war? Even with Johnny Depp on their side.**


	17. The appearance of the thing AKA Dylan

**A/n Imagine the person you hate most in the entire world. Now imagine the ugliest, most repulsive, most disgusting person in the entire world. Combine those two people to create one super-ugly person who you want to kill every time you see them. Now imagine making out with this person. Making out with that person is probably more pleasant than writing these next few chapters will be for me. Why you ask? One word. Mylan. Its not that bad but it about killed me writing it. Please read anyway? I don't have time to respond to reviews so just know that I love you all.**

_Why is the world spinning?_ was the first thing I thought to myself when I woke up. I was in a hospital bed with a crapload of tubes shoved down my arm. I remembered everything that had happened earlier and was extremely freaked out to say the least. Mostly I was glad that I was still alive, but there was still that underlying feeling that something was extremely wrong, like more wrong than being knocked out by a bunch of crazy scientists and possibly experimented on. I mentally checked my surroundings for what was wrong but my mind was moving so sluggishly that I couldn't think of much of anything.

My body seemed mostly intact and there wasn't anyone creeping around the room holding a knife, but as my mind started to move faster I got more and more sure that something was wrong. I thought back on what happened early and shot up to a sitting position. Fang! And Angle and Iggy and the gang! What had happened to them?

All the blood rushed to my head as I stood and my vision turned completely black. When my eyes cleared I twisted my neck around slowly, hoping to high heaven that what I was about to see wasn't going to be as grotesquely horrifying as what I had seen in the room of rejected experiments.

I let out a breath of relief when I counted five other beds that my friends were resting on. They looked like heck, even more terrible than usual, but they were alright and that was all I could really ask for.

Slowly I stood up and tried to take a step forward, but I fell backwards and landed right on my butt. I turned around to look at the restraints that were attached to my back to keep me from walking forward but they weren't there. Instead there was a very large and very gorgeous pair of wings.

A very high unmaxlike sound came from my throat as I looked at the things attached to my back. They were beautiful, dark brown feathers layered over lighter brown and white ones. I flexed my back muscles, and an entirely new set of muscles that I had never had before, then watched as they stretched out to fill the rest of the room. They were about fourteen feet long, and I could tell they were super powerful just from streching them across the room.

A bottle of water at the other end of the room fell off a table as the edge of the wing hit it. I watched as the bottle fell to the floor in what seemed like slow motion. I saw in perfectly clarity each drop of water that swirled around the edge of the bottle, and each individual letter that stretched across the label.

Then came a deafening crash as it bounced of the floor. Faster than I would have thought possible I pulled in the wing and curled my arms around to protect my face. Carefully I peaked around my fingers at the area where it had fallen, but there was no bullets and no evidence of any explosion that had made the noise, just the plastic bottle.

I thought I was going crazy, or that I was still asleep and having some freaky dream where I had superhuman senses and wings. Carefully I stood up again, this time leaning forward more to compensate for the extra weight of the wings attached to my back. I stumbled towards Gazzy's bed with the wheely IV thing attached to me then pulled a needle from my arm. I pushed the thing over and it flew across the room like I had shot it from a rocket. I flinched when it boomed loudly on the floor, but nobody came into the room.

Everyone else was still sleeping soundly despite the noise I was making so I figured it was the drugs we were on. I made it to Gazzy's bed and carefully rolled him over. I restrained a sob at the light brown wings folded against his back.

I staggered towards the door and reached for the doorknob before the door flew open.

The same scientist that had led us to our doom stood in the doorway with clipboard in his hand.

"She's awake," he called down the hallway. He gulped loudly and stared at me through the lenses of his too-big glasses.

Other scientists rushed down the hallway and I just stood there. It was sensory overload, so many noises and sights that I just wanted to make go away. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to ignore everything but I could still tell exactly what was going on because of the excessive amount of noise everyone was making.

Somebody was walking up the hallway in clicky heels, and it was causing a stir in everyone else. Scientists were practically diving out of her way and a few bodyguards flanked the sides of the footsteps. The footsteps radiated power and authority even with the tiny little clicks. I immediately recognized it as the director, nobody else walked like that. The clicks got louder and louder then eventually stopped right in front of me.

"Hello Max," a soft voice breathed in my face. My eyes flew open but I didn't say a word, I didn't know if I was capable.

A smile stretched across her perfectly painted lips as I remained silent.

"Follow me," she said a little louder then she turned and clicked down the hallway.

I followed her as best as I could and I didn't end up running into any walls. She led me to the same room where we had talked early. The director immediately sat behind her desk and placed her palms on some sheets of papers. I gingerly perched on the edge of a chair, careful not to knock anything over with my…wings.

"I assume you have some questions," she said all business, with no hint of a smile.

"No, not really, why on earth would I have questions? I mean yeah I have wings on my back no big deal right? Of course I have questions!" I seemed to have found my voice again.

A smirk crossed her face at my anger, "Well Dylan can answer all your questions later, right now just sit back and listen."

_Is she really that dumb? _I thought to myself then I got my screaming voice ready "No! You answer my questions or I am so gonna whip your skinny little ass. And then I'm probably gonna kick your ass anyway."

The witch didnt even look scared she just leaned over and pressed a button then she leaned into a microphone. "Send them in," she says.

I wait for a few seconds then someone bursts through the glare. I continued to stare at the director as the figures move behind her. When I couldn't resist any longer I move my gaze from the director to th figures looming over her.

If I wasn't Maximum Ride I would have screamed or yelped, but I am Maximum Ride and so I didn't even flinch. The figures were big and burly with dark fur growing all over their faces. There mouths were more of snouts with big sharp teeth visible even when their mouths were closed. The figures were like some demented artist's interpretation of a werewolf.

"These your kids? They look just like you."

Her smile turned into a frown but she didn't retaliate, "These are erasers. They were our first successful splices here at Hadley laboratories. He haven't yet perfected the procedure but they have all the strength and speed of a wolf so if you try anything you will be easily restrained." She seemed to have forgotten that I now had superhuman strength too but I wasn't going to advertise the fact.

"Like I said, the erasers were our first successful splices, since then we have been attempting to merge human DNA with a variety of other creatures. Besides erasers, avian DNA is the only animal splice that has been successful. You are part of group B6. We made your body capable of handling the transformation when you were born which is why believe your transformation was so successful. All 63 of the A groups failed and had to be terminated. Groups B1 through B4 were al unsuccessful as well. In group B5 we had our first success, one of the test-subjects survived. You are our second success." she paused to give my mind time to wrap around it.

I quickly did the math in my head 63 groups of about five kids that had to be "terminated." That's 3 kids that died for this stupid project.

"You killed 335 innocent kids for no reason. And that's just with the Avian Project."

"They were far from innocent, we get all our subjects from that school were juvenile delinquents are sent. Nobody seems to miss them like normal kids are missed. All we have to do a few checks, make a few calls, and bam nobody misses the kids. Its very fortunate that the chemical we gave you when you were born induces violence, you all ended up here without our help. And they aren't dead for no reason, they're dead to help further our scientific progress in DNA merging."

"Bullshit," I told her "they were just kids. What you're doing isn't legal!"

"Sometimes the law prevents scientific progress. So we must ignore the law,"

"You're horrible!"

"Maybe, but I am also a rich famous scientist who is on her way to winning a Nobel Prize."

"They'll never give you an award for this. Not when they find out about all your failed experiments."

Her face turned into a scowl "I'm done talking to this little brat," she said to an eraser "Go get Dylan."

I glared at her as the eraser left and continued to glare when he came back with someone else.

"Um, hey Max I'm Dylan," I turned around to see some kid who looked like he should be on the cover off a teen heartthrob magazine. I took the hand he offered to me and continued to stare openly at him.

He had dark blond hair and sea blue eyes. I could tell he is well muscled even under the dark grey tee shirt he was wearing. His hand was warm in mine, but not clammy or sweaty. He gave a small smile and I feel butterflies stir in my stomach. As he leaned over I could see the dark brown wings on his back. So this was the other bird-kid, the extremely gorgeous and sexy other bird kid.

"Max, this is Dylan, he's your perfect other half." the director said.

**A/n Rant of the day: Dylan. Yuck.**


	18. Sleeping beauty awakens

**A/n So you people are sooo lucky. I was going to do all of this Mylan crap in this chapter but I decided just to skip it and get on with the important stuff. The Mylan crap still happened but you don't have to read about it. You're welcome. Also you get fang's POV. You're welcome. (Again)**

**Fang POV**

I'll admit that when I first woke up I thought the blond boy sitting next to Max was Justin. His persona just screamed homo. After looking closer I realized that this guy was not Justine, but that didn't affect my hatred of him in the least. Why you ask? Because he was sitting next to max, holding her hand.

She looked beautiful, as always, but sad. Her skin was pale and her lips were turned into a tiny frown. She was leaning into the boy and one of his arms was around her while the other was holding her hand. He was whispering in her ear and looked to be comforting her.

"It's okay Max. The surgery is pretty rough were lucky you survived. If they don't wake up it will be okay. You still have me," the words he whispered carried across the room so I could hear every word.

"Don't say that Dylan," Max responded, "They are going to wake up. I know it."

"I know you hope so, but you have to if they've been asleep this long then they might not wake up," Dylan said.

"I 'm up," I said loudly to call their attention to me.

Dylan looked shocked and angry, but Max's face lit up with a smile as she flew across the room onto my hospital bed. She tackled me into a hug and buried her head in my neck. I could see Dylan glaring at us over Max's head and I glared back at him.

Max pulled away abruptly and looked me in the eyes. "Take off your shirt," she said quickly.

"W-W-What?" I asked like some sort of retarded kid with a speaking disorder.

"Take off your shirt," she repeated, looking at me like I was some sort of a retarded kid with a speaking disorder. When I didn't move she got impatient and pulled my shirt over my head herself.

She stared at my chest for a few seconds before her eyes slid towards something hovering over the edge of my back then she grabbed my hands and pulled me off the bed. I followed her towards the end of the room where she stopped me in front of a mirror. I gave her a questioning look and then looked into the mirror.

I looked like my usual devilishly handsome self. My dark black and fell in my dark black eyes my skin was the same bronzed tan color. I looked the same so I turned to asked Max what the heck I was supposed to be looking at. While I turned I saw something shiny and black glint on my back. I twisted around and once again looked into the mirror.

The sight was totally unearthly. A mess on shiny dark feathers was plastered over my back muscles. I shook out my back and flexed my muscles. The feathers unraveled to revealed wings. Shiny black wings were attached to my back. Well crap…

I looked towards max who gave a sad smile and unraveled wings of her own. They were beautiful , long dark brown feathers layered over white and lighter brown ones.

"All the kids have them too. And Dylan…" she trailed off at the mention of his name.

"How long was I out for?" I asked to fill the awkward silence. "It feels like a few days."

"Uh, you've actually been out for a few weeks, almost a month," she said with her eyes directed downward.

"Oh." was all I said after that. I'm a man of few words.

"I've been up for a few weeks. Nobody else has woken up yet." There was more silence as I continued to glare at Dylan.

"So," I turned to Max and tried my best to ignore the freak standing in the background "how are we getting out of here?" I moved away from the mirror and sat down on the bed. I think I was in some kind of shock at that point.

"Fang, this place has armed guards at every exit, bulletproof walls and glass, and we're locked in this room, which happens to be virtually impenetrable, 20 hours a day. It's pretty much impossible to get out."

"So its gonna be hard to get out," I said.

"Very, but I was thinking and if we could get Iggy and Gazzy to make some sort of explos-" she was cut of by Dylan coughing loudly in the background.

"There's no way out, Max, the only thing you can do is stay here with me," Dylan said with a smile.

"Then obviously you don't know me very well," she said with a flirty smile on her face, "I will find a way out, but don't worry you can come with us."

His eyes lit up like a puppy dog as she turned back towards me.

"First, we're gonna have to get everyone up, and then we're gonna have to learn how to fly our way out. We're gonna at least 5 bombs, preferably more, for Gazzy and Iggy to make and use. We're also gonna need some rope and something sharp," she looked at me with a grin. "I've got our escape totally planned out. It will take some time, but it will work."

Dylan continued to glower over her shoulder and I couldn't help, but smirk. Pretty-boy was going to have to get used to some competition.

"That is if the others wake up," Dylan mumbled to himself, but thanks to the superhuman hearing both Max and I heard. I went for the glare silently approach while Max went for the twirl around and confront him approach.

"What was that?" she said in her most menacing voice.

"N-n-n-nothing," he stuttered as she advanced towards him.

"Oh no, I'm pretty sure it was something and I'm pretty sure you're gonna take it back if you don't want to get your butt kicked." If I had been someone who smiled at all I would have smiled then.

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up to high, Max. What happens if they don't wake up?" He sent her another smile and what I assumed what was supposed to be a smoldering look before snaking an arm around her waist.

"Do you two have a thing or something?" I felt myself asking them. My outburst surprised all three of us.

Max recovered first an immediately responded with "no" at the same time that Dylan said "yes."

Max turned to Dylan and the pair argued quietly for a few moments. I could have listened if I had wanted, but I did all that I could to block out the whispered words between the two. I knew Max would be super pissed if I listened to them.

They turned back toward me and both looked unhappy with the result. I assumed a compromise had been reached which bothered me because Max doesn't compromise.

"Kinda," Max answered shortly before looking away. She looked guilty, and she looked unhappy. Why was she "kinda" with this dude? He was a stupid freak and she didn't even look like she liked him like that.

I was going to kick his ass him so bad he would never even look at her again. Then I was going to kick his ass some more.

Max started to say something then shut her mouth as footsteps sounded in the hallway. She positioned herself in front of the doorway and whispered in my direction.

"You know the four hours when we aren't in here. Those are the hours when we get tested. We go one at a time. I'll go first, Dylan can fill you on about testing while I'm gone." the door open and she stopped talking as she glared at the small guy who walked in.

"Follow me," he said in a squeaky voice.

"I know the deal," she snarled at him before pushing him out of the way and stomping down the hallway.

The door swung shut and I heard the click of a lock. Dylan turned to try to talk to me but seeing my glare he instead walked across the room and sat in a chair.

We spent the next 4 hours sitting at opposite sides of the room glaring at each other.

I hated him so much.

Four hours later max was thrown back into the room. A female scientist led Dylan out of the room as Max lay unconscious on the floor.

She was bleeding slightly from a cut on her temple, but she looked otherwise unharmed. Mostly she just looked exhausted.

I picked her up slowly then gently laid her down on the bed. Her eyes flickered open and her lips turned into a smile as her eye met mine.

"I'm really sorry, Fang," she said quietly. Then her eyes closed again as she fell into a deep slumber.

**A/n Rant of the day: ANGEL, I started to read it a few days after it came out and I was shocked by how **_**not good**_** it was. I'm used to Maximum Ride books being impossible to put down and amazingly good and stuff, and for me it just wasn't very good. I couldn't tell what was different but I just had no desire to continue to read it. So I stopped. For the first time I didn't finish a Maximum Ride book. So I'm done with the series. I'm just going to pretend it ended with them saving the word and Max and Fang being happy together. I don't wanna read about Max falling for Dylan and Fang falling for "Maya" (I thought that part was especially stupid.) Anyway I am going to continue reading and writing fan fictions about the series, but I am done with JP's version.**


	19. A halfassed attempt at an update

**A/n It's been like a month since I updated so please don't kill me. I've haven't been that busy just really really lazy… I think I'm gonna end the story in like three chapters so that I don't keep updating this horribly. Um anyway I don't have internet right now (as I'm writing) so I'm not gonna reply to reviews. Thanks to anyone that did review. (: **

**Max POV**

It's amazing how time can fly when you're in a lab being experimented on be evil scientists. One day you make a plan to escape from the hell hole and next thing you know its two months later and you've got everything you need to escape. We'd smuggled in everything we needed and had all the explosives made.

The plan had evolved since I had created it two months ago. We were no longer going out with a bang, the new plan was for us to sneak out without being noticed. One of the labs had an unbarred window that we could remove. All we had to do was sneak to that lab and sneak out unnoticed from the window. If we left at midnight we'd have a five hour head start on any scientist that tried to follow us.

The hardest part would be getting to the room with the unbarred windows. Gazzy and Iggy had found a way to make an almost silent bomb that could blow up the locks on any door, and Dylan knew the schedules of when the scientists would be working. We'd also all developed some new abilities that would definitely help us sneak out.

Nudge could control metal with her mind, but it wasn't strong enough to be much help. Angle could shape shift and was starting to be able to read minds, but that wouldn't help us much. Gazzy's power was more of a pain then a benefit and Iggy's powers were mostly just making it easier for him to do things because of his sight impairment. I didn't have any powers, which sucked, but I figured I could totally kick ass anyway.

Fang's power was really the only useful one for our escape. He could turn invisible, which was perfect for scouting the way while we snuck into the room.

The plan was to leave at midnight, there was minimal staff in the building, and nobody in the lab where we were sneaking out. It was also the only time we were all in a room together.

Gazzy and Iggy blew of the lock as soon as the hall lights turned off. Fang snuck out first and led the way followed by Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Dylan, Gazzy, then me. The hallway was pitch black, but we had spent so much time planning and memorizing this hallway that it wasn't a problem.

We made it to the room without incident and closed the door with a click. Angel flicked on the only flashlight and shined it around the room. We weren't alone.

Suddenly the room was filled with blinding white light. I winced and closed my eyes unwillingly. When my vision cleared I saw the most appalling sight I had ever seen.

Twenty or so erasers (evil wolf bodyguard things) were lined against the wall with the window and more were surrounding us from behind. Three scientists stood behind the line of erasers, and were surveying everything that was going on. That wasn't the worst part though. The worst part was the person standing next to them. A person I thought I could trust with my life. A person who was supposedly my prefect match. It was Dylan, and he was standing there grinning like an idiot.

Suddenly it all made sense. After experiments we were all always beat up and exhausted, except for Dylan. He never had a single scratch on his face. They didn't feed us nearly enough food to compensate for the calories we burned during training, so we were all stick thin. Except for Dylan, he was just as bulky and muscular as ever. He had been in league with them the entire time.

Under normal circumstances I would have made some snarky remark to piss off the scientists, but I was to pissed off to form coherent speech so I just acted. I've never been one to think things through so I just threw myself into the fight and everyone else followed suit.

I'd always been fast and strong and an awesome fighter, but being experimented on had just improved all my skills so I was even more awesome than before. The erasers were good enough fighters, but they were slow and stupid and not really a challenge. I didn't want to fight them. I wanted Dylan.

Dylan knew I was coming for him because he was running for the door, but I was too fast. I dodged an eraser and blocked the only exit from him. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights as I attacked. I got in a few good hits before he made his move and escaped through the doorway.

I decided not to chase him and instead turned to look around the room. Everyone was fighting and seemed to be holding their own. The thing was that no matter how hard we fought and no matter how many of them we took down they were still gonna win. We needed an escape plan.

The window was still being guarded but I had a feeling I could take down the guards.

I was still figuring out a way to take out the guards when an eraser tackled me. This guy was bigger than the average eraser, and faster, and smarter. He was almost my equal in the fighting department. Key word: almost. I was still going to take him down and send him home crying like Justin after I nailed him with a water bottle. (True story and best experience of my sad little life)

He started with a solid uppercut towards the face but I dodged and sent him a kick toward "his man spot." He grabbed my foot and twirled me around but I used the momentum to send him towards a wall. He recovered and came sent a roundhouse kick towards my chest I ducked and jumped onto his back from behind.

I used my legs to stay clenched on his back and slammed my hands over his ears, bursting his eardrums. He fell to the floor and I sent a kick towards his face to finish him off. Thirty seconds to take him down, he lasted longer than most. I was admiring my handiwork when a few more advanced.

I incapacitated the first in a few seconds and made a move for the second, but someone beat me to it. The giant wolf-man fell to the floor as little Angle pulled a scalpel out of his neck.

"I have a plan," she said sweetly.

"Okay shoot," I said evenly as I twisted an erasers arm and pushed him to the floor.

"You distract the guards. I'll sneak up and get them from behind and bust the window. Then we make a run for it."

"I'm on it," I nodded towards her and started toward the window.

This was no easy task because the room was littered with bodies and fighting bird-kids and erasers.

Gazzy was going toe to toe with an eraser twice his size.

Nudge was sitting on the shoulders of an eraser and pummeling him in the face.

Iggy was sending small explosions flying in every direction to keep the three erasers attacking him at bay.

Fang was sparring with four erasers at once and holding his own.

Sometime these kids just made me so proud. What other normal teenagers would just follow you into a battle with disgustingly mutated wolf things when they knew you had no plan whatsoever?

I didn't have much time to admire the flock's (haha flock 'cuz we're birds) fighting skills because I was too busy making my way across the room.

I made it to the window and sent a punch flying towards the first scientist. He tried to punch me back but I jumped backwards. All three scientists followed me and I started fighting all three. They must have been genetically modified because they were _fast_. Even faster than me, but that didn't matter because Angel only needed a few seconds.

The whitecoats had me down within ten seconds. One was standing on my back and one was pulling my arms back. While the other grabbed a syringe filled with tranquilizers. I heard a crash and looked up to see Angel smashing the window. Then she was going to come rescue me.

Angel gave a giant smile then she spoke "Bye Max," she said and then she jumped out the window and ran out.

I couldn't believe it. I didn't think sweet little Angel would ever abandon me. And yet she had. Two life-changing betrayals in one day had to be a record. The scientists slammed the needle into my arm and everything went black, but I didn't care anymore. We were all going to die anyway.

**A/n Rant of the day: Girl Scout cookies: They are so delicious and are making me fat. But that's okay 'cuz I love them.**


	20. A filler chapter

_**A/n So… I updated… It only took a super long time. Please don't hate me. I only got 6 reviews for the last chapter, and I kinda deserve it fro being a sucky updater. Review this one anyway?**_

_**peppermint: Thank you! It took me awhile but I'm not stopping.**_

_**TotalOblivion: I thought the smae thing during the actual series.**_

_**Max POV**_

_Apparently when you try to escape an evil lab the scientists who work at this lab will put an end to all of the positive benefits that you receive at this evil lab. So instead of being locked in a room with others when I'm not being tested on I was chained to a wall. As far as I knew so were all of the others, but I haven't seen them since the failed escape attempt. _

_The bright side of this whole thing is that I wasn't being tested on anymore. I mean, people still come and stick needles in me all the time, but at least I don't have to run. I really hate running. _

_I was perfectly okay with it. I mean, as perfectly okay with it as you can be when chained to a wall in a white room where they don't feed you more than once a day, but then I figured out why the testing stopped. After I figured that out it started sucking a lot more._

_The reason the testing stopped was simple. They had found someone to sell us too. Three countries wanted to buy us, and were sending representatives to make the purchase. A bidding war was going to ensue in just three days time between China, India, and Japan, and the only items for sale were six bird-kids. _

_I found this out when a couple of scientists passed by my room, and thanks to my super-hearing I heard what they were talking about. They mentioned the visit of the "interested customers" which got me concerned. Most of the scientists were scared of me by this point so when the small one with the bushy red hair came to deliver my dinner I scared the information out of him._

_He came into the room looking skittish and timid as usual. He set down the plate of some moldy looking gunk and started to scurry out of the room. Of course, I couldn't let him so I lunged forward as far as I could and grabbed his ankle. _

_He yelped but I quickly dragged him backward and slapped my hand over his mouth. His eyes grew wide underneath is glasses and the muffled sound of his yelling sounded under my hand. I pulled him tight to my body and wrapped my other arm around his chest to keep him from escaping. My back was against the wall and the chain was forcing my leg into a weird angle. The kid was practically in my lap at this point and I could feel him shaking with fear._

"_Shut up or I'll kill you." I growled into his ear. Needless to say, he shut up._

"_Now tell me about these people coming here to buy something," I whispered to him menacingly. His eyes were practically bugging out of his head by this point, and he looked about ready to pee his pants. I slowly removed my hand and moved it to clench his other arm to ensure that he didn't escape. _

"_I'm not supposed to say anything to anyone. They'll kill me if I do!" he whispered while closing his eyes, and grimacing as if I was about to dig a knife into his ribs. _

"_Who is more likely to kill you right now, them or me?" I let out a chilling laugh and clenched my arms tighter to scare the kid even more._

_He let out a little sound like a whimpering puppy, but he stayed silent._

"_Answer the question," I whispered in a creepy voice, and then I let my wings out. They expanded and flew around us, enclosing me and the little ginger scientist in a sort of feathered cocoon. He yelped again and tried to lung away from me. I let him get about an arms reach away then I yanked him back to my chest. I put one arm around his throat and pulled back so that he would have trouble breathing._

"_They're selling you!" he exclaimed before letting out a shiver and tensing as if I was going to kill him. I relaxed my arm a little to let him breath but I kept my arms tight around him to keep him from escaping._

"_All of us of just me?" I asked, letting my voice return to normal._

"_All of you," he let out a breath of relief that he wasn't dead yet. "There's several labs that wish to purchase you and use you as weapons. We're selling to the highest bidder on Tuesday."_

"_What day is today?" I asked him._

"_Its Saturday," he said. I held him for a few more minutes to see if he would tell me anything else then I pushed him away from._

"_Get out of here." I said with disgust. He ran out of the room so fast the door stayed open. Once again I tried to wiggle my ankle out of the shackle. It was already red and raw from my previous attempts so the extra irritation caused it to start bleeding. I hoped the blood would act as a lubricant but my ankle stayed put._

_Next I tried pulling the whole chain from the wall by lunging as hard as I could away from it. All that did was make my ankle so unbearably sore that I couldn't stand on it, so I sat down and started slamming the shackle against the floor. Unfortunately my ankle was still inside the shackle and it was still incredibly sore. That didn't stop me from slamming it against the floor to try to get it to open._

_I kept slamming it to the floor until I couldn't lift my leg anymore. Blood covered the floor around me and tears were streaming from my eyes._

_I let the rest of my body fall down to the floor and I literally passed out from exhaustion._

_**Fang POV**_

_The only thing worst than being chained to a wall and tortured is watching someone be chained to a wall and tortured. Especially when the person you are watching is your best friend who you may be falling in love with. _

_I was in a room with all white walls and a single window looking into another room with all white walls. I was alone, except for the three times every day that food was delivered to me. I'm assuming the window was actually a mirror because Max didn't appear to be able to see me._

_It was heartbreaking to watch her. They were experimenting on her, a new experiment, to test her will power. They wanted to see when she would give up, when she would stop trying. She was doing anything she could think of to try to free herself from the shackle, but it wasn't working. At the rate she was going her ankle would be broken by the next day. She tried for several days to get free from the chain when something changed. She must have heard something coming from outside because she got that little wrinkle on her face that she got whenever forming a plan._

_When the redheaded scientist came through the door to deliver his food she attacked. She grabbed him and whispered in his ear. She threatened him and made him tell her something. I had no idea what. Then she shoved him away and he scurried through the door. From the look on her face whatever she discovered was the exact opposite of good news. _

_I didn't know if what he told her was real information, or fake information for the experiment they were performing on her. What I did know was that him leaving the door open was no accident. It was bait, to get her to hurt herself even more._

_She took the bait. An instant later she was throwing herself away from the chain, and slamming her foot to the floor. Her blood covered the floor and tears fell from her eyes, but she didn't stop. That was one of the best things about her. She never gave up, no matter what obstacle. It was one of the best things about Max, but someday it was going to get her killed._

_I watched with sick fascination as she continued to do anything she could to free herself from the shackle. She slammed her foot to the ground one more time and then let her body fall to the floor. She looked to be on the brink of death as she lay there, but I knew that as soon as she woke up she would be back to destroying her ankle. _

_A scientist walked into the room, but I didn't move. I just sat there and watched Max, willing her to get up. She didn't so I turned to the scientist. _

_I didn't say a word but my glare must have been pretty terrifying because he flinched backwards. _

"_I'm here to take measurements," he said keeping his face emotionless. I didn't make a sound, just continued to glare._

_He took that as permission and came at me with a measuring tape. At the times, I wasn't sure what the measurements were for, but I let him take them anyway. A few days later, I found out it was because we were being sold. I could have figured that out if I had wanted, but at the time I wasn't thinking about what it meant._

_I was too busy thinking about Max._

_**A/n Rant of the Day: Old people at the airport. I realize that they are old and have to walk slow, but I got stuck behind some at an airport today and almost missed my flight. **_


	21. The end

**A/n Yeah… I know it's been awhile… I don't know if anyone is still reading this story. But oh well. Last chapter! I may do an epilogue depending on how lazy I am. Anyway it's been awesome writing this and thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorite, or alerted. I love all you guys!**

**Max POV**

I fucking hate scientists. Sorry about the language, but its true. I fucking hate them. Apparently they had learned from their past mistakes because when they took me to the "display room." They had me chained up and surrounded by six guards. I couldn't put any pressure on my ankle but that didn't make them show any sympathy. I hobbled along for two steps before I fell to the floor. A big burly guard with the head of a wolf yanked me up and dragged me along the rest of the way.

He pulled me into a room and threw me onto a metal pedestal in the center. Fang and Nudge were already there. Neither of them dared to talk to me but Nudge offered me a hand to help me up. I balanced on one foot, with my other foot balanced gingerly behind me and looked around the room.

Two of the walls were made of glass and curved together. A 4 story drop went from the glass to the ground. The sun shone almost blindingly through the glass and sparkled on all of the chrome in the room. A wide semicircle of silver chairs surrounded the large chrome pedestal where the three of us were standing. The chairs were filled with scientists of different nationalities. The ginger kid I had gotten the information from was obviously misinformed, because there was way more than three countries represented here. I would say at least 20 countries with three representatives each.

The floor was polished hardwood and the two other walls were painted blood red. Diagrams lined the walls of different mutated beings and fake flowers were placed on end tables. Everything was very fancy, and very expensive looking.

At least 50 erasers lined the walls opposite the buyers circle. And 10 more stomped in with Iggy and Gazzy in tow. They were shoved onto the pedestal and I tried to step forward to make sure Gazzy was okay, but my ankle gave way and I stumbled. I regained my balance and stood, but my face must have shown how much pain I was feeling because Fang reached out and wrapped an arm around my waist. I leaned into his side and let him support me so I wouldn't have to put any weight on my ankle.

I was still confused about my feelings for Fang. I really liked him, I did. As cheesy at it sounds he made my whole body go tingly whenever we touched, and my heart skipped a beat just looking at him. The whole Dylan thing was what confused me. I didn't feel that way around Dylan, and when Dylan was away I didn't miss him at all. When he betrayed us I hadn't felt a thing. And yet, whenever I looked at Dylan I found it hard to resist anything he said, to refuse anything he said.

I definitely liked Fang more, I trusted him and he made me feel like I was flying whenever we were together. But I felt like it was unfair to Fang, we had been kinda together when Dylan had came into the picture, and now that Dylan was gone I didn't want to seen like I was running back to Fang because I didn't have a better option. When we got out of this I would set things straight with him, but as it was I had more important things to focus on.

I looked at Fang and gave a small smile before turning back to face the enemy. The room was deathly quiet and at least 50 pairs of eyes were trained on us. A pair of heels clicked on the flooring and the director moved to the front of the pedestal. She faced the buyers and started talking.

"Welcome everyone. As we all know we have five avian hybrids for sale to day. Our studies show that they can run and climb at least four times faster than the fastest humans. They can maintain a sprint for extended periods of time and can lift twice their weight easily. All of our data is located in the information packets we have provided you. We believe these hybrids could revolutionize modern warfare. We will start the bidding at $100,000 per hybrid. Experiment B152." Translators in countless different languages repeated the words to their employers.

Two erasers stepped forward and shoved Nudge to the front of the pack. The rest of us followed and stood by her side. The director glared, but didn't send us back. My mind whirred into overdrive. I couldn't believe they were selling us separate. There had to be a way out.

My mind felt like it was moving slower than it had ever moved before. I couldn't think of anything that would save us. The bidding on Nudge ended at $420,000 and the bidding on Gazzy started. Still nothing. Gazzy was sold for $450,000. Iggy was next and then Fang. Iggy was sold for $320,00 due to his eyesight. And Fang for $510,000.

Next was my turn. I got a special introduction.

"Experiment B45689 is classified as the leader of the flock. She has enhanced flying capabilities and leadership and combat genes programmed into her DNA. Her ankle is currently wounded, but will heal perfectly in a week or so. The bidding for her starts at $300,00."

I smiled a feral smile at the bidders and kept trying to think of a solution. Then it came to me. The wings! I had never flown before but how hard could it be? I tapped the edge of Fang's hand and jerked my head towards the windows. Fang grasped my intention immediately and passed the message along to the others. They were all tensed and ready, waiting for me to take action. I took a deep breath and flung myself through the crowd. My ankle hut like hell but I didn't let myself fall. I pushed off the ground and used the momentum to carry me through the glass.

Everything around me seemed to be happening so fast. The glass cut into my skin and my leg felt like it was on fire. Everyone else followed behind me. Erasers ran towards us and flung themselves across the room to try to stop us. I seemed to hover in the air for a few seconds before plummeting towards the ground.

I snapped my wings out and fire shot through my back. One wing snapped shut and I spiraled to the ground at breakneck speed. An eraser crashed into my back and I hit the ground. My head snapped backwards and pain shot through my whole body, but I didn't stop.

Alarms sounded as I pushed the eraser odd my body. I rolled on top of him and started pummeling in the face. He passed out and looked around. The flock was all on the ground. A few erasers were laying on the ground unconscious but the rest were standing on the edge looking down. Everybody looked alright but not up to a fight. I stood up gingerly just as the door burst open. Everybody moved to my sides and looked to be for instructions. Fang grabbed my hand and squeezed, and I knew it was the end.

Erasers surged through the door followed by mindless mutants, loyal to the scientists. There was so many. There was nothing I could do, but I wasn't going down without a fight.

The thing I wanted most at that moment was to be sitting at a restaurant, eating a cheeseburger, with Fang by my side. I realized I would never be able to set things right with him. And that made me so incredibly mad.

I acted on impulse and yanked on his arm. He stumbled toward me and I stood on the tip-toe of my good foot and pressed my lips to his. It was a quick kiss, and totally cliché and sappy, but it felt good to know that I wouldn't die without kissing him one more time. I pulled away and faced the impending army, my hand still in Fangs. And then we launched ourselves into the army and kicked some ass.

I fought harder than I had ever fought before. I favored my foot but didn't let it slow me down. I kept kicking and punching and running and moving. My mind went blank. I don't remember much else about the fight. It was face paced and full of close calls. I took more punches than I can count, and gave out at least 3 times that. By the end I was battered and bruised and there was still an insane amount of erasers left.

Then salvation came in the form of a silver jeep. I saw it out of the corner of my eye and it became my one chance. I ran, ignoring all the flying fists and slashing claws. I made it to the jeep and fought of a man who seemed to be a half horse. Then jumped into the jeep, and saw the key in the ignition. I sent a silent thanks to whoever left the key in and then started up the car. I plowed through the creatures towards Nudge. She jumped into the car.

Everyone else made it in and then I hightailed it out of there as fast as I could. Eventually we made it to the highway, and I floored it. We drove for hours and then stopped at McDonalds. The McDonalds crew was probably a little weirded out, but I'm sure they had seen worse things. We didn't have any money, but it was easy enough to steal a few big macs. We sat on the hood of the jeep and ate. And it was the best burger I have ever eaten in my life.

**A/n So it ended to fast and was way rushed. But I wanted to finish it and I dint have it in me to stretch it out more. Anyway its all done and I hope you loved it. Thanks to anyone who stuck with it. Anyway RANT: how hard it is to write anymore. I have finished this story and will be taking a looong brake from writing. Love you guys! I'm out**


End file.
